The Herondales
by BooksHaveSouls
Summary: inspired by Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Clary and Jace are having a hard time. the fear of losing each other has sent them on a journey. will the help from a professional save there marriage or should the sign the divorce papers? may contain m-rated stuff(there will be are warning) all-human!
1. Chapter 1

"So couple therapy?" Hodge Steakwather asked. In front of him, on the loveseat, sat a young couple. They ware in their late twenties. The woman was short, probably 5 feet or so, and had long dark red hair, the man tall, with board shoulders and a golden tone to his body, from his dark blond hair to his eyes and skin, everything seemed to be gold. They were an odd couple, Hodge thought, different in every way possible. _And that is way they are here_, he thought,_ a last chance to save their marriage. _  
" way don't you tell me way you are here?" Hodge asked, the response wasn't what he had hoped for. The man, Jonathan Herondale as the file had said, came out with a noise that sounded like a thing between a grunt and a moan of discomfort. "Real mature Jonathan" the Woman, Clarissa Fray Herondale, said. She looked at her husband with a scowl on her childlike face, "well, _Clarissa_ what do you expect me to say? We have been here for 5 _fucking_ minutes, and the man already wants to know all our problems" Jonathan said, sounding angry, Hodge shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It his job Jonathan" she mocked his tone, her cheeks getting redder by the second.  
"Maybe we should take the introductions first then" Hodge interrupted, afraid that if he didn't stop what was going on, it was going to get ugly.  
"Good idea" Jonathan said giving Hodge his hand and shook it "my name is Jonathan Christopher Herondale" his hand shake was hard, probably because of the anger and tension in the room. Clarissa gave her husband the evil look before she took Hodges outstretched hand shook it, lightly " I am Clarissa Fray Herondale" she said before sitting down again, in the opposed side of the loveseat then her husband, crossing her legs, again _away _from her husband. Jonathan had his arms crossed and a permanent scowl was on his face, clearly showing how much he didn't want to be there.  
"So then, why do you think that you are here?" Hodge asked, still a little afraid that the couple in front of him was going to rip each other apart. With his 20 years of experience every couple still surprised him, of cause some of the cases reminded him of other, but still.  
"Well why you don't just asked my wife about that, since she know EVERYTHING" Jonathan said, the scowl not leaving his face once. Hodge looked at Clarissa, she let out a puff of air "our marriage isn't working" she said, her face unreadable. Hodge suspected it had something to do the husband, there was no denying it, Jonathan was good looking and it wouldn't surprise Hodge if he had been around the block a couple of times and probably also _after_ he got married. But since none of them would say anything, about the situation, Hodge decided to take things slowly.  
"Was it your idea to come here?" he asked Clarissa.  
"No, a friend said that it would be a good idea, you know as a last resort" she said calmly, Jonathan puffed.  
"Okay then, do you know why she said it might be a good idea?" Hodge knew he was on thin ice, with the glare the husband gave him, " she just said it, our marriage isn't working" Jonathan said though clenched teeth "oh god, Jace relax" Clarissa said, " for god sake it is his job!" it almost sounded like she scolded him, "well if he doesn't listen better, then maybe he should get a new one" he argued back, clenching his fists " would you just stop for a minute?, this is as much for you as it is for me, so would you just stop… please?" her voice almost begging, almost. For a moment Jonathans or Jace as his wife called him, expression softened.  
"you know what, let's start from the beginning," Hodge said," tell me how you to met"  
"Walmart" they said it at the same time.

_Flashback_:

Clary looked down in her cart, there was milk, cheese, a frozen bag of vegetables, chicken, noodles, ice-cream(chocolate of cause), normal chocolate, nutella, coffee beans, whipped cream, potatoes, onions, paper towels, toilet paper, a new block of sticky notes, batteries(her flashlight needed new ones), tea, strawberries (they were on sale), vitamin water, normal bottle water, juice, bread, toast, ham and two bottles of wine. The only thing she needed now was soap, that kind you put in the dishwasher, and she didn't have to go shopping for the next week, hopefully.  
She walked down the aisle, were she thought that the dishwasher soap would be (or whatever that stuff was called). It took her some time before locating the last item on her list; it was on the highest shelf. Now Clary didn't see herself as a dwarf, but she wasn't really tall, honestly she only about 5, 2. So when she went shopping, she mostly just took the things she could reach, but this time she couldn't escape the death trap. Clary had now 2 choices: number 1, go and ask an employee for help or number 2, see if she could reach it herself.  
Clary had always been stubborn, even before she started kindergarten, it had been like that, even when she knew or could see she was wrong, she still stood her ground. So now she did the only thing she thought was responsible, solution number 2. She put her cart to the side, so it wasn't in the way for anyone, and stood right in front of the shelf, reaching up on her tiptoes, stretching her arm as much as she could. She couldn't reach it! No matter how hard she tired, even when she climbed up on the lowest shelf, she couldn't reach it, and she didn't want to ask for help. No she still wants her dignity to be intact. She was almost giving up, thinking that she just had to by new plates then, when a hand with long golden fingers reached above her and took the soap down, giving it to her.  
"Thanks" she said, turning around to see who the owner of the hand was. Her chin almost hit the floor; in front of her was a man, maybe a little older then herself. He was tall, like at least 6 foot tall, with board shoulders, golden skin, blond hair and tawny eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, a little se through, and underneath the swirls of black tattoos covered his skin like a spider web, his jeans hung low on his hips and Clary almost wanted to pull them down lower, only to see what other glories things were underneath. She started blushing._ Oh god Clary, get a grip on you!_ The little voice inside her head told her.  
"my pleasure" his voice was low, soft and almost hypnotic, "what?" she asked startled, studying his high cheekbones and straight nose, "you said thanks, so like the gentleman I am, I said: my pleasure" he smirked at her giving her his hand "I´m Jace" she took his hand, her small one almost disappearing in his large on "Clary… ehm Clarissa, no wait Clary, my name is Clary" _well_ _there goes my dignity_, she thought, I should have just asked an employ to help get that damn thing down, but then I wouldn't have met mister Greek god, her train of thoughts was stopped when he smiled down at her, one of his teeth missing a little bit a one corner. "You know it would nice if you could decide what your name was" he said, he sounded cocky, maybe a little too cocky, but it didn't really matter "my name id Clarissa, but Clary for short" his eyes were boring into hers.  
"well, I think that since I just helped you, how about you go out with me" it wasn't a question, but also not a demand, " sorry what?" the feminist inside Clary couldn't help being a little irritated at his statement. "You know since I just saved your ass, shouldn't I then get some kind of thank you gift?" he smirked again, that damn sexy one. That one that only a few guys could master, the one that wanted to give them your panties right then and there, or take THEM(the boys) right then and there, no matter how many looked. _Jace_, why couldn't he have an unsexy name like Bob or Harold. "So what you a saying is that you think that I should rewarding you for helping me?" she asked, not quite sure, this was actually happening, "well yes, I guess. So what do you think?" Clary blinked, she couldn't believe this, mister tall blond and perfect, well maybe expect the attitude, wanted to go on a date with her, little freckled, redheaded her: Clarissa Fray!  
"Sure" the word escaped her lips, before she could even think, she started to blush.  
He smiled again, this time it looked like a real smile not a smirk. "Great give me your number, and I text you the details" he handed her his phone and she quickly put her number inside of it and handed it back.  
"Well hope you are free Friday" he smiled at her, before walking away from her just like that.  
She stood still, for a second or two, completely startled by the whole experience.  
Well, at least she wasn't going to spend Friday night on her couch.

_End of flashback_

Hodge looked at the couple for a second; Jace had relaxed slightly, but still looked tense. He had learned a lot from the story, like their names. They both preferred their nicknames and that both of them had a lot of personality, to put it in a positive way.  
"Well I don't think that we have time for more," he smiled," but before we end I want to know something" they both looked suspicious "how many times a week, do the two of you do something together?" Silence, filled the room, both of them looking startled "what do you mean?" Clary asked, "it doesn't have to be something big, it could be anything, like cooking or eating together or watch a movie, you know something simple, but were you are together" Hodge looked from one to another " how many times a week do you do something like that?" he asked.  
"Never" I was a short answer, but when it came to Jace, Hodge quickly learned not to expect too much in the talking department, unless it was an argument. Hodge was a little taken aback by this; even the worst couples did something together. He sighed, this case was going to be harder then he first thought. "well", he said looking in his calendar," I have time again this Friday, which gives you two 3 days, before we are going to see each other again, in the meantime I want you to do something together every day, no matter what it is, you have to write it down, and then we will see each other next Friday at 5 pm. Sounds good?" he asked eyeing both of them over his glasses " sounds wonderful", Clary said before getting up again, taking her purse and shaking his hand, " thank you for your time dr."  
Jace shook his hand to, before following his wife out the door.  
"Really Clary _thank you for your time_! We are paying for his time, if it wasn't for us, he wouldn't have job" Jace said, before the door closed behind them.  
Hodge just sighed, took a glass of water before the next couple would arrive, sometimes he wished he had been a child therapist, like his wife, instead of a couples therapist

* * *

hei folks  
i hoped you liked my first Fanfic. second chapter is going to be up soon!  
by the way sorry for any writing fails, English is not my native language!

tell me what you think and until next time  
xoxo  
Eva


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clary looked herself in the mirror, she still looked the same. Same pale skin, same red hair, same green eyes and her freckles were where they always had been. Nothing out of the ordinary, but still. She felt different. It was some kind of emptiness. She let out a puff of air and ran a hand through her hair. It was Thursday morning, Jace had already left for work, and she was only half dressed. Her high waist pencil skirt was straight, with no rumples at all, but her blouse was still unbuttoned, revealing her white lace bra. Her hair was in a tight bun, but she still hadn't applied any make-up. The big bathroom mirror gave her reflection a perfect look, but she didn't feel perfect. Not at all.  
Since when had everything gone so wrong? She remembered a time when Jace and her talked all the time, but know it was rare that they even said good morning or goodnight, and when they tried to talk like a normal couple, they always ended up arguing about something.  
"Oh god" she whispered placing both of her hands on the sink and leaned over. She could feel the tears coming but tired to hold them back. She wasn't 16 any longer, and this wasn't her first break up. For god's sake, they weren't even having a divorce, they just weren't talking. Which basically was the same thing. Clary wanted to hit something, wanted to let out her anger somehow.  
She looked back at the mirror, a few tears had escaped and was now making their way down her cheeks. She remembered when Isabelle had told her to find a therapist, and had given her the number for Hodge. Isabelle and Simon had used Hodge before, it was when Isabelle had been pregnant and wouldn't let Simon do anything, the hormones had gotten to her, and she had turned in to a complete bitch. They had used Mr. Steakwather to tell Isabelle that she needed to make room for Simon, that she couldn't decide everything herself. It had helped and now little Julie was the most perfect baby girl ever.  
Clary wanted kids to, but someone (Jace) had once told her that the only reason that couples got kids, was because they were getting tired of each other.

_Flashback_

Clary lay on her back, her body trapped in a mess of sheets. She was with Jace, in his apartment. He was stoking her stomach, his legs entangled with hers.  
"Have you ever considered kids?" she asked still looking at the ceiling. Jace froze for a second;"you're not pregnant are you?" she looked down at Jace. His head, that just a second ago had been resting on her chest, looked at hers in pure horror. She had to laugh "it is not funny Clare" he used the nickname he had given her on their first date "yes it is Jace", she smiled at him, trying to hold in the laughter, "you look like I just told you that I'm a man", he smirked at her,"well I think that we already has established that you aren't". his hand slowly traveling lower and the lower it got it harder it was for her to think straight, "Jace, just-"  
"yes baby?" his hand going lower.  
"please just stop, for a second" her breathing was uneven, "this is important, no I am not pregnant, but have you ever considered it?"  
"considered what sweetheart?" he was distracting her, kissing her stomach.  
" you know kids" she gasped, when he reached her sex "babe, people only get kids when they are tired of each other, and I am never gonna be tired of you" she was about to say something when he closed her mouth with a kiss.

_End of flashback_

It had been the same as saying that he didn't want kids, and some where it had hurt. But in their world of lovemaking she hadn't thought about it. Know a few years later, it hurt like hell and she couldn't seem to think of anything else. Especially every time she saw a couple with a baby stroller.  
She took a deep breath, she had to get ready for work, she needed to get ready and do something, just anything.  
Beside Isabelle and Simon didn't seem to be tired of each other and that was what hurt the most.

Jace sighed, a bunk of papers filled his desk, and the phone kept ringing. But for some reason he couldn't keep his mind from yesterday. He didn't get way Clary thought that they so start couples therapy. He was fine, why did some random gay have to get involved in their relationship. Of cause lately things hadn't been as good as they used to but, still they were going to figure this out they always did. Even when they had their first fight they figured it out, on their own.  
Jace looked over at the picture frame on his desk. The picture was of him and Clary, when he had taken her to Paris last summer, you could see the Eifel tower in the back ground. Clary had her arms around his neck, a smile covered her face while looking at him, her cheeks flushed, he on the other hand was looking straight into the camera. A small smile on his lips, Clary called it, his secret smile.  
_"It´s because, it looks like you know a secret that the rest of us don't" _she had said, when he had asked why, she had named his smile.

He still remembered when and how the picture was taken, like it had been yesterday.

_Flashback_

It was hot, the streets of Paris were burning and Jace felt like dying. Clary and him were on summer vacation, and somehow Clary had gotten Jace out of the pool and onto the wide streets of Paris. They were walking up a hill; there were small shops on both sides of the streets. Clary was dragging him behind, his hand securely in hers. He was drenched in sweat, his white shirt clung to his body and his shorts was getting uncomfortable.  
"Clary" he asked, hoping she would stop, so that he could find some water, his throat was extremely dry.  
"We will be there in a sec honey" she smiled at him, before speeding up. Jace had never seen himself as unfit, but walking up a hill, with the sun burning down on his back, he suddenly felt vary out of shape, well that and that his wife with legs as long as a draw's was walking faster than him, it was normally the other way around.  
The stopped, finally. Jace looked down at his wife, she was wearing shorts, and a white tank, her hair was up in a high ponytail and her eyes glued to the view in front of her. Jace slowly turned around, to the hill they just had climbed. It was breathtaking, you could almost see al of Paris, the Eifel tower placed in the middle.  
"Aren't you glad that I brought you up here?", she looked at him, her green eyes innocent and waiting, "I always love being with you"  
"That wasn't an answer Jace", he smiled, " I am glad that you bought me here, even if I could have been by the pool by now" she puffed, but then smiled.  
"your just mad that you aren't so young and fit, as you used to be" he let out a growl, but nothing serious, before he leaped after her. But her small frame was quick and soon he was chasing her though the streets of _Paris._  
They ended up by a fountain. A little cupid was spitting water out of its ass? _Frenchmen_, Jace thought.  
They were still up hill, both breathing heavy. Suddenly Clary jumped Jace back, her phone out "cheese" she said while taking the picture.

_End of flashback_

Jace looked back at the stack of papers; he really didn't want to do them. But well, he was the CEO, and if he didn't do it, then who would? He slowly started, sorting them all out. He put the papers he had to check in one stack and the ones he had to sign, in another.  
His mind constantly bought up moments from the day before. How that, when they got home, they hadn't talked. It had been late so they hadn't eaten together; Jace had found some leftovers in the fridge. He knew that he had acted like a child at the session, with doctor Hodge. He wanted to hit something, that or that things got back to normal. He wanted Clary to come by his office with take away or when he had to work till 10 pm. That she came by with dinner. He missed that, missed them, as they used to be. Once again he looked at the papers, he sighed; found the phone in his pocket and dialed the number he knew by heart.

Clary stood in front of a canvas, it was black, and in the middle there was a circle, in green. He artist name was Eric Smith; he was one of those hipster types. He had half long dirty blond hair, gray eyes and a funny looking nose. He was trying to sell her the painting, or well making her selling the painting in her gallery. The Alicante Glass Gallery in Manhattan was Clary´s pride and joy; it had expanded over the years and was famous for its young and new artist. Clary had all ways wanted a place like this, and when Jace had bought her the building, she couldn't have been happier. _Jace,_ her heart stung a little, by the thought of him. She missed the old times.  
Eric looked at her, his eyes full of hope. She gave him a once over, from his rumpled band shirt and his lose jeans, a little too loose, and his brown… crocs? She sighed, Clary had always liked the crazy artist look, that meant that they wanted this that they wanted to paint and draw just as much as her. Clary liked Crazy, but not plain out weird. The mix of a boring odd painting and crocs was not something she wanted in her gallery. She needed to get out of this, without hurting the young man, too much.  
Suddenly the familiar sound of ringtone filled the room. "Excuse me for a second", she said, while pulling her phone out of her pocket.  
"Clarissa Herondale", she said, she hadn't looked at the caller ID, "hey it´s me" his voice sent a flutter of warm fuzziness though her, it had been so long since he had last called her when he was working.  
"hey, why are you calling?" she asked walking away from Eric.  
"Do I really need an excuse for calling my own wife?" he asked, and somewhere she could hear a smile in his voice.  
It made her day.  
"No you don't, what's up?" she smiled, "well I would say, the sky. But I don't know where you are right now" his voice suddenly sounded different, like he was standing in a small place, a low rumbling was in the background "where I always are, the gallery" she started twirling her hair around her finger, "you?"  
"I am on my way to pick you up, we are eating lunch together. Be ready in 5" a low pling sounded "bye" he said before the phone went still. For a second she just stood there, and then she turned around and walked back to the boy. "I have a new appointment, so you have to go now", she said, "I have something else you can see, can I comeback another day?", he asked, "nope sorry" she followed him out the door, before she grabbed her purse and jacket "Amatis I am going out for lunch" she called to her only employee "okay" said a muffled voice from the back.  
Clary was out of the door, at the same time a shiny black Aston Martin, Jace sat behind the wheel.

* * *

hello again  
i am so happy with all the positivity. this is my first fic, so i am over the top right now!  
again sorry for anything that is spelled wrong, i try my best but the whole spelling thing is not something i am god at:/  
love Eva :)

P.s i dont own anything! (i wish i did!)


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

He took her to a restaurant down town. its fancy name written across the façade, Clary couldn't even pronounce it. She looked out the window, unable to look at Jace. She could feel the heat from his body, she always could, but right now she felt like a stranger to him.  
"what are we doing here?", she asked, still not looking at him, "eating, I told you that I would take you out for lunch!"  
he somehow managed to find a parking space, in the busy streets of new York. "it´s kind of fancy for lunch don't think?" she didn't mean to sound disapproving, but somehow it just happened. Jace let out a frustrated goan " Clary look I try okay, I really do. So would you just please… " he trailed of, not knowing what to say. But Clary did," I know, it´s great. Thanks" he gave her a weak smile. They got out of the car, and made their way toward the restaurant. Clary felt out of place, being with Jace had its perks, she had been to galas, balls and the Oscars. The Oscars for god sake. but Clary had grown up in Brooklyn, her father had been a bookstore owner and her mother an artist. She hadn't grown up with much, so being places like this was still vary abnormal for her.

Jace looked at Clary while they walked inside. He had been to the place before, actually it was where he always reserved a table, whenever he had a business dinner. The receptionist (or whatever he was called) rushed to them.  
"Mr. Herondale it is wonderful to see you here again, are you here for an reservation or here to eat?" he asked. His nametag said Mattiz, probably an attempt to be different. He was short, but still taller than Clary, his hair was spiked up and whenever Jace was here so was Mattiz. Jace suspected that Mattiz had a minor Crush on him, it had happened before.  
" so the normal table?" Mattiz asked, Jace just nodded before he took Clary´s hand and followed Mattiz to their table. Clary´s hand had always fitted perfectly in his, and now, even though they were having a difficult time, it still did.

_Flashback _

They had know official been together for a week, and Jace couldn't believe it. He had always seen himself as a player, of cause when that douche had dumped Maia he had toned it down a bit, but being with Clary had made different, a good kind of different.  
Before the only future he thought about was work related, like how he could expand Herondale inc. and how he could get the most out of the stock market. Never had he thought about being with someone, for more than just sex, now he thought about getting married and getting old with her, with Clary. It felt nice, this feeling of warmness in his stomach and the way he could always feel her presence. He didn't know why he in the first place had helped her. Maybe it was because she had looked so helpless and he was in a good mood.

He was in Brooklyn to visit an old friend from college when he had seen her. Trying to reach something, that was way too high for her size. He had smiled when he had seen it thinking it looked adorable. When he had first looked into her bright green eyes, he knew it, he had to know her, and be with her.  
and somehow along the way he had ended up in her bed, and it was wonderful.  
He looked at her, they were sitting at Starbucks, and she was looking out the window observing the people walking by. Her hand was laying in his, and the feeling of them joined, no matter how, was new and amazing to him.  
He really hoped she felt the same.

_End of flashback_

They somehow managed to order without any problems, which meant that Clary didn't telling him what to do. It was first after the waiter had left, and starring awkwardly at each other, that Clary opened her mouth. Jace braced himself for the outcome.  
"I was thinking about changing the curtains in the living room" her tone was normal, like they were old friends and met at the local coffeshop. It wasn't what he had expected.  
"Oh, which color?" he took a sip of water from his glass.  
" yeah, I was thinking maybe a light blue or something", she looked at him, eyes curious.  
" Sounds good…", he trailed of not knowing what to say. Her eyes was starring into his, the green color hypnotizing. He couldn't remember ever seeing a color like that before, and it wasn't a secret that Jace had been around the block a few times. He had seen green eyes before, but never the color of Clary´s. they were a deep green, like leafs or something but more diamond like emeralds or something, and it always looked like the color was moving.  
" Jace are you okay?" her voice brought him away from his train of thoughts.

" I'm fine, you?" he knew it was a lame attempt to get a conversation going, they were married for God's sake.  
"I'm okay, so what do you think of dr. Steakwather?" It wasn't a weird question, but still, he wanted to talk about something les… everyday like.  
"he´s okay I guess, but I don't really know if I like some random guy getting involved in our relationship" it was risky saying something like that, but it didn't stop him from saying it. He hoped she wouldn't go all bitchy about it, like yelling and telling him that she was trying and if he didn't want they might as well sign the divorce papers. He didn't want that.  
" I know, but it is our last chance right, so I thought why not!" she said it without yelling or screaming at him, she didn't accuse him and she didn't sound annoyed.

"you are right, it is. I'm glad we are doing it" he said, hoping to get her to talk, just to hear her voice.  
" me to".

The food was good, something that was a pleasant surprise, since he just had ordered some random dish, that sounded fancy.  
" dinner tonight?" Jace asked, taking a sip of his wine.  
" can´t, after work I am going bed shopping with Isabelle and later we are going to the movies, to watch Hotel Transylvania" Clary said. Somewhere inside of him he could feel the disappointment. But he didn't let it show.  
"bed shopping and Hotel Transylvania, aren't the two of you not a little too old to watch a kids movie?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
"we are but Juliet aren't" she said, she was smiling, until _Juliet_ passed her lips, " she needs a bigger bed, the little angel has already outgrown the old one" he looked at her, saw the way her eyes turned slightly glassy and her voice a little tiered.  
"what about tomorrow?" he asked trying to change the subject.  
"tomorrow what?" she asked, looking like she just woke up from a dream.  
"are you doing something tomorrow?" he asked again.  
" well, there is grocery shopping and you need some new shirts" she said listing them of on her fingers.  
"I need new shirts?" he asked, thinking of the millions, that already hung at home in his closet.  
"well, white shirts actually, I may have messed up the last wash" she smiled and looked down, he loved that smile.  
"how?" he asked.  
"they turned out pink" she looked at him, her smile still covering her face.  
" well that's a manly color" he joked, her smile got even wider, " can come with me you know, we could also by the curtains if you like?"  
" I would love that, so I guess I am picking you up after work then?"

_Flashback_

"Why don't you like them?"  
"sweetie it is not that I don't like them, but purple just isn't my color, or any mans color" he mumbled the last part, hoping she wouldn't hear it.  
"they are not purple Jace, they are grayish-purple!" her arms were crossed and he almost expected her foot to be tapping, but he didn't dare look away from her eyes, she may take that as a sign of weakness.  
"I still think that they are a little to…", he looked at her, her stare burning holes in his skull," feminem?" it came out as a question, she just raised her brows "feminem? How can you say something like that! My Mother has the exact same ones!", her voice had raised a little.  
" you are right, go ahead and give your 25 year old boyfriend the same curtains as your 45 year old mother" he put his hands in the air.  
"okay maybe that wasn't the best argument-"  
"you think?"  
"don't interrupt Jace. As I was saying maybe it wasn't the best argument, but come on they are beautiful!"  
he looked at her for a long moment, her hair was up in a bun, her eyes shining her tiny body almost aggressive. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her, and he wanted her forever. Well there was only one way to make sure of that.  
he slowly made his way toward her.  
"Jace what are you doing" she took a step backward. He smiled a slow catlike grin.  
" you know, I wouldn't mind having girly curtains, if I wasn't the only one living here, you know, maybe if a girl was here to, I wouldn't mind" he encircled her in his arms.  
"where are you going with this?" she asked, her breath unsteady. His lips touched hers, it wasn't a kiss, but damn close to one.  
"move in, with me" he asked, hoping she would say yes. For a moment she froze, and he suddenly got nervous_. What if she didn't want_, to he thought. He looked down at her, her eyes boring into his, before her lips parted.  
" you really mean that?" she asked, her voice low. He just nodded, loving the way she felt in his arms.  
"I would love to" she said, and before he could respond, she kissed him.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_hello, bet someone thought that Jace was gonna ask her to marry him, well he wasnt! ;)_

Maybe next time :D

_love Eva_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

**i am really sorry that i haven't updated!**

**but the last two weeks has been really stressful(i think that my teachers has a thing for homework!)**

**but I promise that i am going to post a llllloooooonnnnnngggggggggg chapter next week(hopefully) **

**if you guys have a special wish about a flashback from when Jace and Clary were happy! leave a comment/review and i will work it into the story! **

**love Eva :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 4

Isabelle picked up a pink comforter "Do you like this one, Sweetie?" she asked her 4 year old; the little girl just turned her head from side to side before moving on.

"So where are the two of you going to have Thanksgiving?" Isabelle asked Clary, who had been staring at a crib. Clary turned to her friend:

"I don't really know I think with my parents, you know we had Thanksgiving with his last year" she replied, picking up another comforter, showing it to the girl, and asked, " What about this one, Juliet?"

"No, I don't want a girly color, I want something cool like blue or gold, like uncle Jace" the name hit a nerve inside Clary.

"What do you mean, Princess?" Isabelle asked trying not to sound annoyed by her daughter's choice of color.

"Pink and red are girl colors, even dad says so!"

Juliet looked a lot like her father, with her same dark brown hair and Jewish looking nose, the lanky arms and legs, even if the little girl was only 4. But she had Isabelle's dark (almost black) brown eyes. She was wearing what Clary would describe as a boy's outfit: a dark blue t-shirt and light wash jeans; the only thing girly was the brown curly pigtails and the purple shoes.

Clary couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Isabelle asked; a little annoyed with Juliet's sudden behavior, why couldn't the girl just like the color pink like every other little girl?

"Nothing." Clary smiled, looking at the child. It was funny, when you looked at Isabelle, everything screamed GIRL, but Isabelle's child was total opposite.

"You know what? I don't care, just wait till you get kids" Isabelle stopped and froze. "Sorry Clary I didn't think," she said putting a hand on her small friend's shoulder. Clary, who had gone still for a second, took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter; don't think about it." she said.

"Yes it does Clary I mean, I know Jace is a jerk, but I couldn't believe he took it that way!" Isabelle said sounding extremely upset!

_Flashback_

"But Clary, your mom hates me!" Jace looked slightly panicked by the thought of spending Thanksgiving with Clary´s parents. They had been together for nearly 9 months, and this was their first Thanksgiving together.

"Don't be so overdramatic, she doesn't hate you, dislike you maybe, but hate you? No." Clary said, filling her suitcase.

"Clary, the first time I met her, she started talking about some dude who just got single." he raised an eyebrow at her "It's like she wishes that you would just dump me, and marry some normal desk worker or something!" he said.

Jace loved Clary, but her mother was another story. The older woman was why Jace always checked everything that came from the red-haired wicked witch: you never knew what kinds of evil she had send after him.

The first time they met was after Clary and Jace had dated for 4 months, when the woman had tried to break them up from the moment he walked inside.

Jace looked at Clary, studied the way her hips swayed, when she walked to the closet to get more clothes. And the way her butt looked when she bend over to put it in her suitcase. Everything about Clary was perfect, he thought while looking at her. She was wearing one of his shirts, nothing else. Her creamy legs almost begged him to let his hands touch them.

He slowly made his way towards her, almost like he was the predator and she his victim. He reached out and grabbed her waist, buried his head in her hair.

"You know, we could just stay in, and you know get some turkey…" his voice came out muffled.

"Jace how can you make even Thanksgiving turkey into a sexual innuendo?" Clary asked, trying not to get distracted by the way his breath tickled her neck.

"Miss Fray I didn't know that your little pervert mind would see such an innocent sentence to be _sexual._" he smiled, his head still placed in her deep red hair. His hand found the hem of her shirt, and slowly it made its way up to her thigh, caressing her skin and gliding up her stomach.

"Jace we have to be at my parents by 5 pm" she said breathlessly. Jace, who now saw a way out of meeting his girlfriend's parents, took her breathy state as a chance to get out of the arrangements.

"So…?" He asked as his hand reached her breast and cupping it lightly.

"It´s 1 pm now and it is an hour long drive and you need to pack too." They both knew that she didn't sound convincing, but at least she tried.

"I can be very quick." Jace said, before lifting her suitcase of the bed with one hand and pushing her down with the other one.

"Jace I really don't think this is a good idea!" Clary´s words sounded meaningless even in  
Clary's own ears.

"Babe I have to spend the whole weekend with your family, which means a mother who hates me and a brother who freaks me out, and you won't even let me enjoy myself. You know just as much as I, that sex is going to be difficult with your mother and brother around" he looked at her and pouted knowing that maybe he couldn't escape, but he could delay it.

Clary´s green eyes looked up at his, her teeth biting her lip. "Fine," she said, but before Jace once again could place his lips over hers, she put a finger on them "But make it quick" she didn't even have time to remove her hand fully from his face before he kissed her.

_End of flashback_

It was late when Clary came home. The lights in the living room were out and the kitchen was clean.

It was late, she knew that. Coming home at 11 pm on a Thursday wasn't really something she'd normally do. She made her way towards the bedroom, and came across Jace's study, light shining under the door that wasn't fully closed.

She slowly pushed it open.

"Jace" she asked, her voice no more than a whisper. He sat by his desk, his hair an unruly mess, and staring into his computer. He turned his head when he saw her, a smile tugged at his mouth.

"You're home late," he said, not accusatory, but just a fact. She nodded and slowly made her way toward him.

"Yeah…Isabelle and I talked a lot afterwards." He reached out almost unconsciously and grabbed her hand and hauled her towards him, placing her on his lap.

Clary still didn't know how to act or feel around Jace, but sitting there with him now was nice.

Jace was staring at the numbers and letters on his computer screen, like it was some secret code and if he stared at it long enough he could figure it out. His arm was slung around her middle and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" she asked, her fingers dancing over his neck and down his chest and the making their way up again in small circles.

"A little," He said clicking with the mouse on something opening a new document.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked. He turned his head and looked at her, his eyes a molten gold.

"I'll be there in a sec." he said looking back at the screen.

She sighed, stood up and headed to their bedroom hoping he would come.

She found a shirt, one of Jace's, and took it to the bathroom, where she stripped down and got in the shower, washing the taste of popcorn and cinema-candy off her body.

When she was done, she found a towel and dried herself, and put Jace's shirt on afterwards. She brushed her teeth and removed the rest of her makeup, the water from her shower hadn't removed it all, and when she was done she looked herself in the mirror. Without the make-up and her hair up, she looked younger, much younger. Her eyes looked big and innocent and her hair looked wilder.

Back in college she had looked like this all the time, never bothering with make-up or hair. She had looked exactly like this the first time she had met Jace; no make-up, her hair down and untamed and wearing jeans and a lose t-shirt.

When she walked into the bedroom again, Jace sat on the bed head in his hands. He look tired.

When she came in, he looked up, and smiled.

He took her hand and pulled her down beside him. She let him.

"I miss us." he said encircling her in his arms.

Clary couldn't help but feel a little bad about it, after all most of their situation was her fault. "I know..." she said, feeling nagging inside of her. "I miss us, too."

He sighed, "When did everything become so messed up?" he asked to no one in particular. Clary just shrugged and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but I am tired and I know you are too, so can we just talk in the morning?" he looked down at her nodded and got up.

"I'm just gonna brush my teeth, then I'll be back." she didn't know why he told her, but it sounded like he needed to reassure her that he would be back, and for some reason she liked that.

She pushed the covers aside and laid down waiting for Jace.

When he came back from the toilet, he turned out the light. Clary could hear how he took his clothes off and the rustling sound of the bedcovers being pushed aside.

Suddenly she felt his arm encircle her waist. It shocked her first: they hadn't been spooning in a long time. After a few seconds she relaxed, and enjoy the feel of her husband.

* * *

i did it! finally the next chapter! jubiii

so it didnt turn out as long as i had hoped for, but i hope you all like it :)

also thanks to my lovely Beta 3

until nest time  
xoxo

Eva


	6. Chapter 6

They were out shopping. Jace was pushing the cart while Clary was finding the items on her list.

Jace hated shopping. The only reason he had been in Wal-Mart that day he met Clary was because he needed beer for meeting eith old college friends. When Jace had been a kid, the only good thing about going shopping with his mom was the candy aisle. Now even that wasn't enough to drown out the constant noise of kids yelling, crying and misbehaving, and the annoying sound from the radio/speakers.

Clary had pulled her hair up in a ponytail; her long red locks swinging with her every step. She was looking at two kinds of butter; Jace had no idea why, and looked like she was in deep thought.

She was wearing a light blue blouse and white pants, the material slightly silky looking. Jace thought she looked a little too fancy, (after all they were at Wal-Mart) but then again he was in a suit.

He had picked her up right after work, which explained the clothes, and together they had ended up here.

"I really like mangoes," Jace said suddenly.

"I know," Clary replied, "What do you want me to do about it?" she went over to a shelf and found a new organic brand of something, Jace didn't really care.

"Maybe we could buy some?" Jace asked, pushing the cart over to Clary.

Clary looked at him; he could feel how her gaze studied him.

"Sure, let's get down to the fruit then." she turned around and started walking, but Jace being Jace, couldn't help himself when he opened his mouth and very loudly said:

"That's what she said!" Clary turned around; he was almost expecting her to yell at him. But she didn't.

Actually she did quit the opposite: she smiled and yelled back, "Tell her that she can find better bananas at Magnus's!"

Then Jace heard one of the most beautiful sounds; Clary's laughter. It had been so long since he had last heard it, but it still sounded just as beautiful.

Across from them an older couple stood with eyes wide and mouth open. When Clary saw them she quickly shut up.

"That was just a joke…" she said, the awkwardness of it all clearly showing on her face. Jace, being the gentleman he was, moved over to Clary.

"It is such a great day," he said to the older ones, "The two of you should really enjoy it. Buy some... bananas. Have a great day!" Jace then took his wife by the arm, leading her away from the shocked couple.

"Buy some bananas? Jace they probably think that we are the weirdest couple ever, why couldn't you have said coffee or something more...mature?" Clary didn't sound mad or angry at him, just a little shocked and astonished.

"Come on Clary, live a little. I could have said that I liked wearing tutus and eating little children, and they wouldn't care. For all I think they didn't even hear what I said, just that I said something." Jace smiled down at her, but she had suddenly gone a little stiff.

"Let's just find you mangoes, and go pay." Clary said before walking off, leaving a very confused Jace.

_Was it something I said?_ he asked himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Clary felt warm, strong hand caressing her back and smiled. How could she not it was Christmas morning, and she was sharing a bed with her wonderful boyfriend; the exact same boyfriend that she had spent the last 2 years of her live with.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jace whispered in her ear, his lips grazing hers ever so lightly. She giggled and rolled over.

"Well good morning to you too, handsome." she smiled "did you sleep well?" She asked, enjoying the view of his naked chest and wild lion like hair.

"As a matter of fact I did, even though it got a little late last night" he smirked, his eyes glistening with an unknown emotion.

Clary smile got even bigger, the flashes from last night showing up behind her eyes. Their very long night together: in bed. Clary could feel her cheeks starting to blush, it had been a good night, even if they hadn't slept _that_ much.

Jace noticed her smile; he reached out and pulled her to him.

"So my love, what are we up to today?" he asked, trailing kisses from her cheek to her mouth and back again.

"Well for starts it is the 25th of December," Clary said, trying hard not to get distracted by his lips "you know; Christmas morning?!"

"Hmmm..." Jace said, not at all sounding like he was paying attention.

"…and tonight we are having dinner with Simon, Isabelle, Jordan and Maia."

"Mmm..." Jace's hand had somehow ended up between her legs, and Clary could feel his long piano fingers on her _very _sensitive skin.

"Jace please don't," it would have sounded convincing if she hadn't moaned afterwards.

"What..?" he breathed, his lips finding hers.

"Not now, please...?" it came out as a question, and Clary hated herself for sounding so unsure.

"...why?" Jace asked, smiling against her lips.

"because..." once again a moan escaped her lips "it...is...Christmas..." well at least she managed to say it. She deserved a medal or something, since it wasn't everyone who would or could manage to say something, when Jace Herondale was doing _very_ naughty M-rated stuff to you.

"so... I thought that morning sex was a very good wake-up call on a Christmas morning... actually I think that morning sex is a good wake-up call every morning but you know..." he said, before he slowly kissed his way down her throat.

"But... we got a Christmas tree..." she gasped, wow, that boy could really work some magic on her body. "Jace...under that tree...I WANT MY PRESENT. "

Okay, so maybe she said the last part a little loud but come on, she wanted her Christmas present she had waited so long, and she also wanted to see Jace's face when he opened his. But now, the only morning where it was allowed to see what was inside the sparkly paper and beautiful bows, Jace wanted sex. Not that she didn't like having it with him, but it was only Christmas once a year and they had sex like...well it was definitely more than once a year, a week and sometimes (okay most times) more times a day.

Jace had stopped, and looked at her, his eyes a dark gold.

"what if I gave you one of your present now, and then you wait till we are done here, before you get the rest." he raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her answer.

"but I want to see you open your presents too, you know Christmas is about giving and not expecting anything in return." she said, sounding only a little desperate.

Jace just smiled. "It sure sounded like that."

Clary crossed her arms across her chest, giving Jace the evil eye. But Jace just kept on smiling.

"Besides, " he said "I can be a very patient boy, and who says that I don't get anything...but you know if you really wanted to give me something then I am sure, we could figure something out." he said while his gaze traveled up and down her body.

"Fine," Clary said, secretly glad that they would finish; she could feel the need between her legs.

Jace pulled a little box, form his nightstand, and Clary could feel her eyes getting big, the gift looked exactly like a ring box.

"You know," Jace said, the atmosphere changing to something else, something with a lot more love, rather than lust. "I have been carrying this around for a month now, just waiting for the right moment, and here we are completely naked and you all commanding and inpatient, and somehow, for some reason, I'm doing this now. And I would go down on one knee, but you hate clichés..." Clary was now sitting up her eyes big and her heart beating like a butterfly's wings: was this really happening?

Jace took a deep breath, before he looked her straight in the eye. "I love you Clary, now and forever, in this life and the next. If there is a life after we are finished here, because I will love you there too. You mean the world to me Clarissa fray...you are my world." Clary could feel a tear rolling down her cheek, it was a happy tear. Jace had never been the touchy feely person, but now suddenly he had turned in to one.

"Clarissa Adele Fray, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the little box.

Inside was a ring, the most beautiful ring Clary had ever seen. It was a present that definitely made up for all the other presents, because now she could die happy.

* * *

so hey people, i hope you all had a lovely holiday (i did) so this wasn't the real chapter, but hey it is Christmas so we all deserve some happiness even Jace and Clary! hope you all enjoyed the chapter, i kept the m-rated stuff to a minimum.

see you all next time (hopefully before new years)  
until then

BYE

Eva


	8. Chapter 8

"So how has the last three days been?" Hodge asked the couple in front of him.

Clary sat crossed legged, her expression stiff. She was wearing a nude colored dress suit with her hair up in a tight knot on top of her head.

Jace on the other hand, looked a little more relaxed. His tie was loose and his arms weren't crossed. This, Hodge thought, was a big plus.

"Fine," Clary said; her voice telling him that today, she was the one who didn't want to be here.

"Good, did the two of you fulfill your assignment?" he asked looking at both of them.

"Yes," again Clary only came with a one word answer.

"What did you do?" Hodge felt like he was talking to a five year old.

"Day one: we were out eating lunch together. Day two: shopping. And day three we picked out curtains. The plan was actually that we would find the curtains Wednesday, but we decided against it." it was Jace who had answered and Hodge almost wanted to clap his hands and dance around in his office.

"That sounds very good; it's nice that the two of you listened. Now, the last time we talked, you told me about how you met. Now I want you to tell me about your first date." Hodge said, looking at Jace hoping that he would tell.

_Flash back_

He had texted her, actually texted her. And he wanted a date.

Clary had no idea how it had happened, one moment she was trying to reach for some laundry soap while getting help from a golden angel, and now she had a date with said angel. A date in an hour and she still looked like a freaking traffic accident.

Maybe telling Isabelle to go out that night hadn't been a good idea. If Izzy had still been there Clary would have looked like a dream, not a nightmare.

Clary raced through the apartment, looking for her shoes and her hairbrush. She had already taken a shower, washed her hair and shaved her legs. But she still needed to untangle her hair, put make-up on and get dressed: all in less than an hour. Why did she have to look at the clock? That stupid little round thing was just sitting there laughing at her. It just ticked, reminding her that she needed to be ready!

She took a deep breath to calm her down. First, she needed her bush and her hairdryer. The hairdryer lay on her bed, the brush...well last time she had used it...she had brushed her hair this morning...putting her brush...

She ran to the kitchen, the brush lay ever so lovely on top of the little dining table: right beside a Cover Girl magazine and a half eaten bagel.

She took the brush and walked to her bedroom; she grabbed her hairdryer and began to tame the mop of reddish tangles on her head.

Once her hair was somewhat normal looking, she once again looked at the clock. She wanted to scream. In 20 minutes her golden god would be at her doorstep, and the only thing she was wearing was a towel, a very short towel.

She needed underwear and a dress and her shoes. Once again she ran around the apartment; first finding her left shoe, then an earring, the right shoe, her necklace, the other earring (which she found in an empty coffee mug!?) and as a finishing touch she found her favorite golden bracelet.

"Okay, now I only need to know where my underwear and dress is and the time is...I have 5 minutes!" she sighed and ran to her room to start looking for something to wear.

She finally found a little black number and black, lace underwear. Yes, she knew it was sexy, and it was supposed to be. If she got the chance to jump into bed with Jace (she couldn't help but smile when she thought of him) she would take it, because: a) it had been so long since she had last had some sexy-time and b) Jace was hot, like you could warm up a turkey hot.

The doorbell rang and Clary jumped. He was here! She squealed, gave herself a once over in the mirror, grabbed her purse, and opened the door to Mr. I-am-so-hot-you-could-get-blind-staring-at-me!

_later_

_"You really did that?"_ Clary asked, her fingers plying with her wineglass.

Apparently Jace was what Clary would call a lucky man, which meant that he had money, buckets of it even. He had picked her up in a Mercedes, taken her to a fancy (expensive) restaurant and now they were drinking some fancy wine with a name Clary couldn't even pronounce.

"Please don't look so surprised," Jace said, a smile forming on his face, "I was fifteen, every fifteen year old guy would do that. I mean come on, if you had a hot sub-teacher wouldn't you do something like that to?" he asked. Clary just laughed. Jace was so down to earth and funny, of course maybe he had a little too much...confidence, but still he was easy to be with.

"So, what about you?" Jace asked, looking at her with his dark golden eyes. Clary smiled, she couldn't help but feel warm all over by those eyes.

"Well I am actually still in college," by Clary's words Jace paled.

"College?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly pained. Clary almost laughed.

"God, don't worry it's my last year. It's not like I'm eighteen." she smiled, and Jace relaxed.

"Thank god, I have already been there and if you really wouldn't mind, if I didn't have to go there again." he exhaled quickly.

"Been there, well I would love to hear that story." Clary said, but Jace just winked at her.

"Maybe some other day, but right now I would really like to know something about you. You said you are still in college: what major?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Clary almost rolled her eyes, everyone but her could do that damn thing with their eyebrow.

"Art, I'm studying art." she said, taking a sip from her drink.

"So what do you want to do afterward?"

"I don't know, I always wanted a gallery. My mom once had one, but when my little brother was born, she sold it so that she could stay home." Clary said. Jace stared at her his eyes boring in to hers and a smile played at his lips.

"You have siblings?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, I have two brothers; one who is 25 and one who is 16, their names are Jonathan and Luke. How about you, any siblings?" she asked.

"Yes I have a sister, she's 19 and her name is Cecily."

"Nineteen, so she must be in college right?"

"No, some model scouting thing found her, so now she's in Paris being a lingerie model." Jace said cooly.

Clary's mouth almost hit her chest, a model. His little sister was a freaking model, his parents were some big business thing and he stood in line to become a CEO for said business.

"A model?" she asked, just to be sure, because maybe she had heard wrong, maybe his sister was a waitress or something.

"Yeah, my mom was one too before she met my father, then she became a designer." Clary wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it. Jace came from a family were money was never a problem, where beauty apparently was a birth right and where everything was glamorous and fancy. Clary came from a family, were there had always been enough money; beauty was something that her mother had and where birthdays were spent in the garden not some ballroom at the Plaza. Plus, Clary wasn't a model; she was 5'2 with a big red hair and freckles, not a Victoria's Secret Angel.

"Your sister is a freaking model?" she asked again, this time Jace smiled.

"Yes she is…you know you could be one too." he said giving her a panty dropping smirk. "Of course you would need to be a little taller though…" he winked at her this time.

"You know telling me that I could be a model is kind of the worst pick up line ever. It's on the same level as 'did it hurt when you fell down from heaven' and 'if you auditioned at the X-factor I would definitely vote for you.'" Clary said, trying not to look into his deep, deep eyes.

"You seem a little too stubborn and feisty to be from heaven and you don't seem to be the X-factor type, no offense. But seriously do I really seem like the kind of guy that would need a pick up line to get a girl into bed?" he asked his eyes focused on her lips.

She could feel her cheeks getting hot; no, Jace Herondale did not seem like the kind of guy who had ever needed a pick up line, and he was probably never going to need one.

"No, no you don't." she said looking everywhere but him.

Jace looked at her, his eyes a dark gold, smoldering and burning.

"Clare look at me" he practically pleaded.

Clary's heart almost stopped, he had giving her a freaking nickname. Jace freaking Herondale had giving her a nickname. Mr. my-sister-is-a-model-I'm-hot-and-successful had given her a nickname!

Clary looked at him, heat reaching places she didn't know she had.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked his voice low.

Clary just nodded.

_End of flashback_

"Sounds to me like you two had sex on your fist date!" Hodge said eyeing the couple in front of him. They suddenly looked a little uncomfortable, but Hodge was used to people reacting this way when sex came on the table.

Hodge took the silence as a yes.

"So how many times do you have sex now?" Hodge asked, looking both of them in the eye. They both looked like they had just seen their parents naked on the kitchen counter.

"What do you mean?" Jace sputtered.

"How many times a week do the two of you have sex?" Hodge asked again, this time he said it a little slower.

The couple looked at each other, then back at Hodge.

"We don't really…." Jace said trailing off.

"…have sex." Clary finished.

This surprised Hodge, the worst couples had sex at least once in a while.

"When was the last time then?" Hodge asked gently.

"Six weeks ago." Clary said; her voice cold and a little distant.

"Oh, well that is going to make the next task I have for the two of you a little more difficult." Hodge said, he looked down on his notes, then up again.

"The two of you a going to have sex," he said, "you see, first you did something together, now you are going to sleep with each other."

"So basically you are rebuilding our relationship?" Jace asked, sounding just a bit skeptic, with his posture stiff.

"Yes, you could say that, so shall we say same time Tuesday?" Hodge asked; the couple nodded.

"Great, well see you then and remember to have sex!" he called cheerfully. Hopefully this will help them…

* * *

i did it!

so i hope you all enjoyed it :) also happy new year to everybody and thanks to my AMAZING BETA for the good job :)

see ya next year

Eva


	9. Chapter 9

Jace looked himself in the bathroom mirror; he still looked the same. The same golden blond hair, the same golden brown eyes, and the same golden skin tone. He was still his own golden self, nothing had changed, well okay maybe his eyes had a more mature look, and his face looked…not old, just more mature? Yeah that was it, he looked like he had seen and experienced a lot.

Except he had never seen or experienced anything like the things that he was going through now. But maybe that was a part of life, experiencing something that you had never done before and never hoped to do. And this thing with Clary, it was new and he had always hoped that it wouldn't happen, actually he had never thought it would and now it was there.

He looked into his own eyes; he wouldn't say that they looked sad or broken, maybe disappointed or stressed. Yeah, stressed; that was the word or feeling he was looking for. He felt tired and stressed, like if he had to do this for much longer he would fall apart.

He sighed and bent his head, he needed a good night's sleep and to get laid. Actually he just needed the latter.

It had been six weeks since last time, and Jace was married for god's sake, he thought that when the ring was put on the finger it would mean sex for the rest of his life. That would mean he never needed to go out to a bar and hook up with some random chick, but that he would have someone waiting for him at home in his bed.

Clary of course was at home and in the bed, but not the way he had imagined or at least not the last six weeks. Before that she _had _waited, just like he imagined.

Of course there was always his good buddy Mr. Left Hand, but come on he was married, he didn't need that and he was not going to need it, not as long as there was a woman in his bed with his last name.

He looked up and took a deep breath. Life had always been good to him, he had had the best grades, the best looks and everything always just came. Never had he had anything going against him. But now the only person in his world was suddenly not on his side. He hated it and the worst thing was that he had no idea how it had started. It was like suddenly out of the blue, Clary had withdrawn herself from him!

But maybe bad things were supposed to happen to everybody. Maybe this was some kind of cosmic law-a law that said that to every person some bad and some good things were supposed to happen, and maybe this was his bad thing; that his wife didn't want him any longer…. No, that would be wrong. He was Jace Herondale, of course his wife wanted him! And he wanted her so, so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Jace slowly walked into his bedroom, Clary sat on their bed wearing one of his thin, cotton shirts; her alabaster skin almost shining through. He couldn't get his eyes off of her. She was reading a book, her hair falling down her back with her eyebrows slightly raised.

Jace sat down beside her, took a deep breath and thought; _now or never!_

_"_What are you reading?" he asked, his face an inch away from hers.

"A book," she said, her voice teasing. Jace's heart fluttered, the way that Clary's voice sounded, almost in waiting, made his plan easier.

"I think I have a plan," Jace said, grazing her neck with his lips. She gasped.

"What would that be?" Clary asked. Jace just smirked, and the way her voice sounded meant that she too, thought it had been a long time.

"You could put that book down, and we could fulfill our assignment, you know it wasn't that hard last time." Jace told her flirtingly.

Clary turned her heard and looked at him. She was biting her lip, her eyes a dark green and before Jace could think a single thought, she was kissing him. Jace's heart jumped, SHE was kissing HIM, not the other way around.

It only took a second for him before he kissed her back.

Clary tasted like strawberries and vanilla: like always. Jace leaned in and Clary dropped the book on the floor. Slowly she leaned back and with a hand around Jace's neck, she took him with her.

Jace could hear his blood sing. This was it, finally. He could feel the need for her build up down south and if it hadn't been this long since last time, he would have yelled at himself for being turned on so easily.

_Flashback_

Jace walked in to the dinner, still wearing his clothes from yesterday. Magnus and Simon sat at the booth near the back; they didn't look happy. He could understand that, after all he was 40 minutes late.

Magnus looked like his usually self, which meant a lot of glitter and colors. Simon on the other hand looked plain compared to the other man, but when _didn't_ Simon look plain?

"You're late!" Magnus said when he saw Jace.

"Sorry," Jace said, taking the seat on the other side of the booth. Both Simon and Magnus looked him up and down and Jace knew that he was in for a nightmare of integration. He mentally sighed.

"You are awfully fancy dressed for a Saturday morning bunch. Not that I'm complaining, but still, the shirt and the slacks seems a little too much." Magnus said taking a sip from his low fat, soy milk latte.

Jace had known Simon and Magnus since college, he had been roommates with Magnus and he had been study buddies with Simon. When they had graduated, Simon had taken the first plane to Peru, to help the poor. Now after 3 years he was finally back and had rented an apartment in Brooklyn. Jace hadn't gotten why, but now he was happy.

"Well I had a date last night," Jace said winking at the waitress as she passed by. Simon groaned.

"That doesn't explain the clothes Jace." Magnus said.

"Why not?" Jace asked, faking innocent.

"You haven't changed a bit have you?" Simon asked him; Jace just smirked.

"Jace, we all know that the only reason you would be wearing the same clothes as the day before, would be if you slept over; which," Magnus said giving him the infamous Maggi-look "you never do... right?"

This time Jace couldn't help but smile.

"Now why wouldn't I do that?"

Simon almost spit out his coffee and Magnus eyes got huge.

"Can I get you something?" a female voice suddenly asked, Jace turned his head and looked at the waitress.

"We will all have the brunch buffet and if you would be a sweetheart and fetch me a cup of black coffee that would be wonderful." Jace smiled at the young girl. She giggled and walked to the kitchen giving their orders.

"That is why you don't sleep overnight, you know if I wasn't your friend I would call you a flirt, but I am your friend so I'm gonna call you a man-slut." Simon said, his glasses on the tip of his nose, almost falling off.

"You know, I'm kind of hurt." Jace said, placing his hand over his heart, "But because I am your friend I'm gonna let it go, and actually I should thank you, I mean if it wasn't for you I would never have met Clary."

"Clary!" Magnus asked "Who is Clary?"

"A girl I met last week, you know the day Simon came home, I was in Wal-mart to buy beer and there I met her."

Simon and Magnus both looked taken aback.

"That... is so...ordinary" Magnus finally said.

"And normal, is she by any chance some kind of supermodel, I mean to get the attention of _the_ Jace Herondale, she must be pretty special."

"She looks like pixie and she's a red head." Jace said simply.

This time both Simon and Magnus almost choked on their hot coffee.

_End of flashback_

Clary fitted perfectly in his arms, her breath even and her body soft. Jace couldn't sleep; he lay on his back looking up at the ceiling, Clary's head rested on his chest. They had done it, finally after six weeks. But just because they had sex, didn't mean that they were fine, he could still feel it, the weird tension in the air.

Hallo

i am jumping up and down right now while eating carrots! WHY you may ask because i am so happy, after reading all the wonderfull reviews :D and yes i have heard out the song and i love it ;)

Eva


	11. Chapter 11

"It's weird, isn't it?" Clary asked, fumbling with the hem of her shirt.

"That you had sex with your husband? I don't think so." Camille said, winking at one of the waiters; Clary just rolled her eyes.

Clary and Camille had been roommates the first two years of college. After that Camille had moved in with her boyfriend and Clary had moved in with Isabelle. Camille had been tall, blond and a model. She had been spotted at some sort of vacation with her boyfriend, who was the lead singer in some popular British boy-band.

It was funny, Clary thought, all of her girlfriends were tall and gorgeous, none of them awkward or weird looking like her.

"You don't get Cam, I had sex with Jace, but we still haven't talked. Isn't that weird, I mean you can't just have sex them someone, and still...well you know..." Clary said, she didn't really know how to tell Camille about the feelings that were eating her up inside.

"Then why don't you just talk? I mean I talk with Kirk all the time, and you and Jace are like...the most perfect couple I know. I mean you guys are like fire and water and you can still make it work." Camille said taking a bite of her salmon.

"We can't make it work Cammi, why do you think we're seeing a shrink?" Clary said, her voice low. Clary wasn't proud of the whole shrink thing, it meant that her mother was right; Jace and she were too different.

"Don't be like that," Camille said; her voice soft. "You are going to make it work, believe me, I know you, both of you. Jace loves you too much to let you go, and you love him too much to go."

"Why is everything always so easy in your life?" Clary asked bluntly, "I mean, you just got engaged, your job is going great and you have never ever had a bad hair day." Camille laughed at this, leaning back in her seat with her eyes closed, head back and exposing a long white throat.

When Camille had composed herself again she looked at Clary.

"First of all, I have been waiting for god knows how long for Kirk to pull it together and step up with a ring; you got one after 3 years! Second my job is so stressful and full of rules I mean I can even eat a cookie without the possibility to lose my job! And sweetie you don't have a bad hair day it's called sex hair." Camille didn't sound mad; the exact opposite actually, she smiled through the whole thing.

"You need to tell Jace, and not just what happened yesterday but everything, you have to start from the beginning." Camille told her.

Clary and Camille stared at each other for a long time.

"How? How am I going to tell him?" Clary asked quietly.

"I don't know, but you have to. Jace loves you but if you don't come clean with him... I don't know Clary, but you have to, maybe not today but soon."

_Later_

"I'm home" Clary called out when she entered the apartment. She took of her shoes and hung her coat.

"In here," Jace called from the kitchen. Clary made her way towards her husband, and couldn't help the smile that appeared when she saw him. Jace was cooking, with an apron on: a pink one.

"What are you doing?" Clary asked lifting herself up on the counter.

"I'm not sure... it was supposed to be some kind of pancakes, but I think I messed something up." Jace said, his eyebrows slowly knitting together. Clary just laughed. Seeing Jace baking was always a funny sight, hearing him admitting that he had done something wrong was even funnier.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that you aren't allowed to laugh at your husband." Jace told her.

"Oh really?" Clary asked, Jace just smiled slowly and lion like, his golden eyes shining.

"You know, if I were you I wouldn't question me like that," he walked toward her, in a slow and almost threatening manner. Clary could feel the butterflies in her stomach, and the squeal working its way up.

The atmosphere in the room had changed, and if Jace hadn't been wearing the pink apron, she would have taken it more serious.

Jace reached her, and very slowly he let his lips gaze hers. Clary could feel all the feelings from the night before build up. It had really been a long time since they had last been this close. And now it felt like she couldn't get enough.

Clary closed the small gap between them.

She didn't know how but suddenly she was lying on the kitchen counter, Jace on top of her. Her hands in his hair, his arms around her and his lips, claiming every inch of skin he could reach. She was happy, maybe this wasn't the perfect relationship, but they were on their way.

_Flashback_

_"Clary, come on!" Jace called. _

_Clary looked up and smiled, the wedding photographer was finally done with the groom and his best men, so now it was her turn. She got up, the long white dress gliding over the grass when she walked, and she couldn't help but smile; everything was just perfect. The dress, the dinner and now her first wedding photo, all of it was perfect._

Hello

so i'm back :) sorry for the long wait:(

hope you're all okay, i am :)

so for those of you who are interested i have made an original story :D and i'm so exited! the first chapter are already up on a my blog(something that i made just for my own new story) you are welcome to check it out (please do:)) there will also be minor short stories and maybe some other stuff i don't know... but it's stuff you can read!

.dk/

so until next time :)


	12. Chapter 12

_chap 11_

_Flashback_

"I don't like it!" Jace whines.

"What do you mean you don't like it? It's wonderful." Isabelle replies, getting annoyed.

"Well I think it tastes kind of funny." he retorts.

"No Jace it doesn't, and if you don't like it you can go. I'm going to tell Clary you had something to do!" Isabelle said, with her hands on her hips and her lips in an angry pout.

"Really, Isabelle? Just because I don't like your cooking you are going to throw me out?" Jace asked, and downed a glass of water, trying to get the weird taste out of his mouth; Isabelle really did suck at cooking. Poor Simon, he thought.

"You know I love Clary, but sisters before misters. So if you don't like me AND my cooking, you and Clary just have to... well you know." Isabelle said a smug look on her face.

Jace had no idea why Clary and Isabelle were friends, but then again there probably was a lot who thought the same of him and Simon.

"Izzy it's not my fault that you can't cook." he said crossing his arms and straightened his back to look taller. Izzy didn't seem fazed at all.

"Why don't you go find my love bird, come back and let him taste my wonderful turkey? You know, since its thanksgiving and all, I think you owe me." Izzy tells him matter-of-factly.

"First of all: your love bird? I think you mean Simon. Second: I don't owe you anything, you owe me!" Jace practically yells back.

"For what?" Isabelle asked.

"You owe me for setting you and Simon up, and for setting YOUR brother and Magnus up."

Isabelle looked like she was going to explode, and somewhere deep inside Jace felt a little scared.

"Hey whets going on here?" a new voice asked. Jace could feel his body relaxing and suddenly all the tension in the room disappeared.

"Ohh you know Clary, just talking with your roommate." Jace said, turning around and meeting the eyes of his own redheaded beauty.

_End of flashback_

_"_Hey Jace?" Clary asked from inside the bathroom. Jace looked up from his book.

"Yes?" Jace questioned, putting his bookmark back between the pages.

"I thought about Thanksgiving…" she said, still inside the bathroom.

"What about it?" he asked curiously.

"I thought that maybe we could just spent it together, you know just you and me."

"What about your parents?" Jace asked placing the book on his nightstand.

"Well maybe we could just invite them and your parents to Christmas." Clary said, coming out of the bathroom, with a towel around her.

Jace thought about it for a moment, he liked the idea of him and Clary alone at thanksgiving.

"… but what about our mothers, they can't be in the same room for more than 5 minutes without starting an argument." Jace says.

"Well if we invite Simon and Isabelle, Maia and Jordan, and Magnus and Alec then maybe they could behave." Clary said while finding an old shirt to wear to bed.

"I thought that Magnus and Alec would go to Italy, you know on their annual Christmas trip, like they do every year."

"I know I thought so to, but Magnus told Camille that he wanted to have a normal, relaxed New Yorker Christmas and what Magnus wants, Alec gives him."

Clary crawled under the blankets beside Jace.

* * *

i am soooo sorry for the long wait and i know that the chapter is really short:( but i hope that the next will be up soon:) BTW the next chapter on my own story is up on my blog link in profile :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hodge was tired. It had been a long day, and he became more and more restless. But then again he only had one couple left, and after that he could go home.

Hodge looked down on his calendar and skimmed through his appointments. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped him, for the last couple was_ the Herondales_.

They sat in front of him, and Hodge took his time to look at them. They looked more relaxed, Jace's arm was slung over the couch they were sitting on and his hand grazing Clary's shoulder, and she didn't seem to mind. Clary's hair was loose, the soft red waves falling down her back and shoulders. It almost seemed like nothing was wrong, but Hodge knew better, because in this line of business nothing ever was what it seemed.

"So did the two of you have sex?" Hodge asked, he noticed that Clary blushed slightly and took it as a yes.

"Good," he said "now to the next step-"

"Just a question," Jace said, interrupting Hodge "Why did you want us to sleep together?"

Hodge took a moment to look at the golden man in front of him. There was something special about the man but also something fragile and delicate.

"You slept together on your first date, and I am trying to create your relationship from the bottom. So first date, you had to do something together. You had sex on the date, you had sex now." Hodge tells him.

"But what I want to know," Clary asked, "Are we just going to have sex the next couple of months?"

"No, now you are getting to know each other." Hodge replies.

For a few seconds there was a complete silence, only being broken by the grandfather clock in the corner.

"Another quick question," Jace started, "Just to be sure, you do know that we are married right? And not to be rude or anything, but I wouldn't marry someone who I didn't know. And I know that you are just doing your job, but with the whole knowing each other thing, you are just a few years too late."

Hodge noticed that Clary nodded, just a little bit. Hodge sighed.

"You would be surprised by how many things married couples don't tell each other." Hodge said, he took a deep breath. "We are going to start with something simple. Who did you lose your virginity to and how old were you?" Hodge asked.

"Seventeen," Clary said "And it was a high school boyfriend."

"Also seventeen, and it was a drunken hook-up." Jace said.

Hodge looked at them, Clary's story seemed okay but Jace, not so much. The boy was good looking and had probably always been aware of that, and there was no way that an attractive man like Jace had waited till he was 17 to have sex. Besides, no attractive, horny teen boy would wait that long.

"And now the truth, thank you very much." Hodge said, looking at Jace.

"Fine. I was fifteen." Jace said, rolling his eyes.

"Fifteen?" Clary asked, disbelief written all over her face "why did you say seventeen and not fifteen?"

"Because I didn't want to freak you out, okay honey? I wanted you to feel secure and safe, not freak you out." Jace said trying to make his mistake better.

"I'm not freaking out" Clary said, her voice way too high to be believable.

"Yes you are," Jace said, keeping his voice low. Hodge just looked at them, like a kid might look at a candy store.

"No I'm not! What was her name?" Clary asked, taking a deep breath. Jace looked at her for a second; in utter disbelief.

"It's going to help our relationship Jace," Clary said, sounding just a little bit bitchy.

"No it's not," Jace whispered under his breath "Fine, you really wanna know?"

"Yes." Clary said hopefully.

"You know the teacher I tried to seduce?" Jace said, Clary's eyes widening slightly. "It was her, I lost my V-card to my sub teacher."

Somewhere inside Hodge knew it was wrong to feel the satisfaction of being right, also he was a little amazed by Jace who at age 15 was able to seduce a teacher.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Clary said with her jaw on the floor. "Your teacher, you had sex with your fucking teacher."

"Told you it wouldn't help." Jace muttered.

"No, Clary is right. Now there is less of a barrier between the two of you." Hodge said.

"Wanna know what else would make us closer? Sex, but sorry I'm not much for an audience." Jace said.

"Jace really your-"Clary started.

"Clary I think it's your turn now." Hodge interrupted.

"Fine," Clary huffed, her tone more bitchy than Hodge's wife's niece.

"I was seventeen, and it was a high school boyfriend. We broke up before I went to college." Clary said.

"And the name of the young man?" Hodge asked.

Clary suddenly got very stiff, her posture and facial expression telling Hodge that he shouldn't go there. But Hodge had pushed the husband and it would be unfair to not push the wife, even if he liked Clary more than Jace.

"It's going to help our relationship, Clary." Jace mocked, his voice high and girly, or as girly as a grown man can make his voice. Clary looked at Jace and Hodge could see that she was debating with herself if she should tell or not. What was it that she was hiding?

"Fine," Clary finally said, after a minor stare down with Jace. "Sebastian, Sebastian Verlac.

"

"WHAT!" Jace yelled; his voice loud. "You dated the freaking stalker and you had freaking SEX with him!"

"At least it wasn't a crazy gouger," Clary said.

"Stop right there," Hodge said, interrupting the fight. "We will talk about the stalker issue later, but for now Clary I would like to know why the two of you broke up."

Both of them looked Hodge; Jace as if Hodge had gone insane and Clary; a little afraid.

"I don't think that that is a good idea…" Clary said slowly.

"Why not?" Hodge asked, very confused.

"I just don't okay?" Clary said, her voice trembling.

"Listen Clary I think this is important and if you want help-"

"Listen doctor, if my wife doesn't want to talk about it, we don't talk about it okay? So let it go or I will have some of New York's best lawyers suing you for everything your worth understood?" Jace said, with an edge to his voice and a protecting hand on Clary's knee.

"It's okay Jace." Clary said, her voice low and a tear trailing down her cheek "I got pregnant and Sebastian didn't want the baby so I got an abortion, but after that…. Sebastian said we were through."

The silence was almost unbearable. Hodge didn't know what to do. Jace looked at his wife with eyes as big as teacups and an open mouth. Clary… just sat there tears slowly making their way down her cheeks and the saddest smile Hodge had ever seen sat on her face.

* * *

hey so here it is! i know that it's really cliffi and even wors i'm going on Vacation so... there won't be an update the next week:/ i am soooooooooo sorry:( but if you want to read something else i have done go to my blog(link in profile) and read my own story :) and i hope you are going to have a nice week:) til next time :)

Eva

p.s iyou have any Q you are welcome to PM me :)


	14. Chapter 14

The ride home had been unusually quiet. Actually, the whole night was: Jace hadn't said a word to Clary. Sometimes he would look at her, but the moment Clary caught him he would look away.

Clary knew it was her fault; she shouldn't have kept the whole Sebastian's baby thing a secret, but it was a part of her life that she wanted to forget.

Jace had taken the whole thing...different than Clary would have expected. There hadn't been yelling or arguing, Jace had just been quiet and maybe that worse. Every time Jace was mad, he would cool down. If Jace had had a reaction he would have cooled down eventually, but Jace hadn't said a thing and the more quiet he was, the more afraid Clary got.

It wasn't late when they got to bed, dinner had been silent and neither of them was in a mood to watch TV. Clary was getting a bit panicked; she didn't know what to do.

Clary stood inside the big walk-in closet, and she could hear Jace moving in the bedroom. She was wearing an old shirt, one of the leftovers from college; it had the big NYU logo on her chest.

Clary took a deep breath: they needed to talk, and she needed to hear him say something, anything. She slowly walked into the bedroom. "Jace..." she called out. Jace sat on the bed with his hands resting on his knees, and head in his hands. He looked tired and…broken, Clary realized. The man who had always been her rock, looked broken.

Jace looked up when she came in, his eyes rimmed with red like he had been crying, but Clary knew better. Jace never cried for he was strong, stronger than all the people she knew.

She walked over to him, her hands shaking, the angst of losing him tearing at her flesh and bones.

"Jace..." she said again, even her voice was shaking now, "I'm so, so sorry. Really you have no idea, I just-"

"Clary please stop," Jace said, finally looking up at her, his eyes capturing hers. Clary's heart stopped for a second, and tears slowly made their way down her cheeks.

"No, god no Clary please don't do that," Jace said sounding desperate, quickly getting up and cupping her face in his hands.

"But you hate me," Clary whispered, her heart breaking. "And the worst thing is I hate myself too, I understand why you don't-"

"Clary stop," Jace's voice was only a whisper, but still firm. "I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I'm just... I'm hurt Clary, okay? I don't understand why you didn't tell me. Clary you were basically forced into the abortion, by a guy who...well he's not a good person. And I feel like you don't trust me with big and life changing things like that. You should have told me, I would never be mad at you. I could never hate you." Jace took a deep ragging breath, "I love you Clary, so, so, much. I can't even imagine a life without you. I need you so much that it hurts when I'm not with you. I don't care if you want to forget about it, but I do care about you and what happens to you, and what happened to you. I want to know it's okay Clare. I want you."

Clary's breath hitched when he used the old nickname, his voice had only been a whisper, but her heart was still fluttering like a butterfly's wings.

"Make me forget, Jace," Clary fisted her hands in his shirt, and reached up on the tip of her toes,"Just make me forget everything." she whispered against his lips.

And Jace made her forget.

* * *

so here it is :D i hope you all liked it (i did) and i know it's kind of short but come on you all want this to happen!

so the Cassidy Jones thing is maybe coming up tomorrow so please read :)

and rewiev this story i love to hear your opinions

until next time

Eva :)


	15. Chapter 15

Flashback

"I'm not turning into a girl, Simon." Jace growled, his grip around the controller hardened, his knuckles turning white.

"Yes, you kind of are, I mean this is the first time in 3 weeks that I have seen you. Seriously bro what's happening?" Simon asked.

"Nothing, I just have a lot going on." Jace said, pushing down the bottom of his tongue.

"I know what you have going on, and it's a redhead." Jordan said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Let the poor boy alone, it's not his fault that he is in loooooove." Magnus said dragging out the O in love.

"Thanks Magnus." Jace said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

But Simon was right, Jace had spent a lot of time with Clary. It wasn't because Clary was one of those overly attached kind of girls, but because he wanted to be with her. He really liked being with her.

The only reason Jace was at Simon's was because Clary had to study for some test, and had thrown him out. But this, of course, wasn't anything he had told the boys. Nope, Clary and his relationship was something he had for himself, and not something they needed to know about.

"Yo, dude when are even going to meet this infamous Clary?" Jordan asked.

Jace, had thought about introducing Clary to the guys, but had decided against it. It would be catastrophic, Magnus could scare her (it was possible with his being…him), Simon could tell her about their college time together and Jordan could tell her all about all the girls that Jace had...met. No, Clary and the guys weren't going to happen, not in this life anyways.

"I don't know man, mean she's pretty busy and we aren't that serious." Jace said, the feeling of his not that serious lie almost choked him when she said it, but he still kept a straight face.

"Of course she's busy; you and her are constantly together. I mean, when was the last time we saw you?" Magnus asked, but didn't wait for an answer: Jace's apologetic smile was enough.

"Exactly, and since we are all such good friends, I think that it would only be fair if we meet her. You know, making sure she's good enough and all that." Magnus said, Simon and Jordan both made a sound between a snort and a laugh. They both knew that Magnus didn't want to make sure that Clary was good enough for Jace, but the other way around. Jace also knew that, but he also knew that Magnus probably was right. It was Jace who wasn't good enough for Clary, and during the last 3 months they had been together he had realized it more and more.

End of flashback

God must hate me, Jace thought as he followed Clary though Macy's. They were out shopping, (for him) and Clary had told him that he needed some new shirts and a new pair of slacks. Personally Jace didn't think so, but anyways here they were.

It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with Clary, in fact he loved it. It was more what they were spending their time on, and shopping wasn't one of his favorite activities. Of course there had been one exception. They had been dating for a few months, and Clary had asked him to come with her to find a dress she could wear to her parents 25 year anniversary party. It had ended with them in one of the dressing rooms, her skirt up, his pants down.

Jace smiled at the memory and looked at his wife; she was a couple of steps in front of him, and that gave him a nice view of her ass that looked very good in the white skinny jeans she was wearing.

He wanted to reach out for her, but decided against it, considering that she was talking to one of those obnoxious sales ladies. Clary probably wouldn't appreciate it.

Their relationship had gotten better during the last week. After Clary's confession everything had been easier. She was easier to talk to, they spent more time together and then there was the sex, which in Jace's mind was the best thing.

Flashback

It was 1 pm, and most of the office had gone to lunch; the only ones back were the ones that hoped for a raise. Jace sat behind his desk, his big dark mahogany desk that had been his grandfather's. Herondale Inc. was as quiet as ever, it always was at this time of the day. Even that scrawny intern in the copy room was out doing whatever.

And yet Jace didn't find it lonely; he liked the quietness, liked the feeling of peace and today was no exception. It was Monday, the busiest day of the week and he sat at his desk, a cup of coffee to his right, and looked on the sales numbers which looked exceptionally good.

And with this Jace thought that his life was turning for the better; Clary and he had talked and now things were good. They weren't perfect, but close. He could still feel that there was something underneath the surface, but it was getting better. And it wasn't just his personal life that was good, but also the family business which would probably expand during the next few months.

He was buried in his own thoughts when the voice of an angel interrupted.

"Jace," Clary asked, he looked up and couldn't help the smile that was teasing his lips. He hadn't heard her come in, but it was a nice surprise. What was even nicer was the fact that she was wearing a trench coat, high heels, her hair down and bare legs.

"What a nice surprise Clare, what do I own the pleasure?" he smirked and got up from his chair, his eyes hovering over her, and darkening when he saw the blush that slowly made its way from her chest and neck to her cheeks.

"Just wanted to see my husband, is that such a crime?" she asked walking towards him, meeting him halfway and trailed her finger down his chest, sending a chill through both of them.

Jace smiled and kissed her, his hands opening the bottom of Clary's jacket. His breath caught when his hand didn't touch any material under the coat, just skin.

Clary smirked against his mouth.

"Let me just lock the door," he told her huskily.

"Already done." she smiled, her hands already opening his shirt.

End of flashback

"Jace!" Clary called over her shoulder.

"Yes?" Jace asked, getting up from the light blue couch he had been sitting on for the last 20 minutes.

"Do you like this one?" Clary asked while the sales lady showed him a dark green sweater, the color of it reminding him of Clary's eyes.

"I do," he said after he had inspected it; it looked nice.

"I told you he would love it," the sales lady said to Clary, "The fabric is warm and soft, just what every man wants."

"No," Jace interrupted, "A not so straight man would want a sweater. A straight man like myself would like to get out of here, eat some ribs, drink some beer and then have sex." he said winking at Clary in the process, she blushed and looked away, a small smile showing on her lips. The sales lady just looked confused for a moment before turning to Clary.

"So you are buying this and the two others we talked about?" the lady asked, unfazed.

"Yeah, we will be at the checkout in a minute." Clary smiled, the sales lady nodded and walked away with the sweater.

Clary looked at Jace; her arms crossed.  
"Really, Jace?" She asked, but she didn't sound the least bit annoyed, maybe a little skeptic but except for that she smiled, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Well I am right you know, it's not my fault she doesn't know the difference." Jace said and shrugged.

"Okay, come on, let's go pay and then get you some ribs." Clary laughed, while taking his big hand in her small one and dragging him after her.

Jace leaned down so his face was right beside hers, "And sex babe, don't forget the sex." He whispered in her ear, his voice dark and husky. This time Clary blushed a lovely color of crimson red that could be darker than her hair.

"Never," she whispered back and Jace could feel the unspoken promise in the air of what awaited him when they were home.

So here it is :D sorry for the long wait:/also my Cassidy jones thing is going to be a chapter bigger tomorrow :)


	16. Chapter 16

It was the day after Thanksgiving or as some may call it: Black Friday.

Jace and Clary sat at home, Clary wearing one of Jace's shirts; they were watching reruns of old TV-shows, and not going out shopping with the rest of New York.

The penthouse looked like a hurricane had made its way through; it hadn't been a hurricane, but close.

Jace and Clary had called Jace's parents and told them that they unfortunately couldn't come this year, but that they would make it up to them at Christmas.

Instead of going to the Herondale's, Jace and Clary had invited all their friends over. They brought Maia and Jordan, Simon and Isabelle, Alec and Magnus, and of course Simon and Isabelle's daughter Juliet.

It had been a long night; the little girl had fallen asleep on the couch while the adults had enjoyed the perks of being old enough to drink.

Clary had enjoyed the night; it had been a nice change to the stressful weekdays, and even if Clary had used the whole day cooking the turkey and making the dinner, it had turned out to be a success.

Jace and she hadn't had a single argument and it felt so good going to bed with a peaceful mind.

Of course it had also felt good waking up next to her Golden God.

Clary had thought about cleaning the house, actually she had been doing just that: putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and cleaning the table. She had been interrupted when Jace had sat down in the living room, turning on the TV and only wearing a pair of loose pajamas pants, riding low on his hips.

She had quickly joined him in the living room, a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"I don't get it," Clary murmured, her feet resting in Jace's lap.

"Get what?" Jace asked.

"That!" Clary said pointing at the TV.

They were watching Bones, some kind of crime-thing that Jace loved, but Clary never really understood it.

Right now the shrink was talking to some girl telling her that he wouldn't tell anybody what she told him, because he had some sort of... well Clary didn't know what it was called, but the shrink wasn't allowed to tell others what his patient said.

"Clary sweetheart you have to be more specific," Jace said, eyes locked on the screen.

"Well the girl tells the shrink not to tell anybody, and the shrink promises that he won't, but we all know that he's gonna tell that FBI man." Clary said, sounding a bit desperate.

"That's because if he doesn't, they can't solve the case." Jace said plainly.

"But aren't promises more important?" Clary asked. Jace looked at her, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Maybe we should watch something else," Jace asked his wife, Clary just nodded.

"Yes please, I think Sex and the City is on!"

"No Clary we are not watching a show about a lady who can't find out who she is-UUFFF" Jace said, not seeing the pillow that Clary had thrown at him.

* * *

i know it's a bit short, but soon there will be more :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Flashback

The fabric lay heavy over her skin; the silk clinging to her body, making

her every nerve over sensitive.

Clary looked at herself in the mirror, not believing what she saw. The dress

wasn't over the top, but she still loved it. Her hair was in perfect curls

framing her face, making her green eyes pop. She looked perfect (or she

thought) the only thing she needed now was her flowers and her groom.

Her groom. Clary could feel her heart flutter at that thought. She was

getting married; Clarissa Fray was getting married to freaking Jace

Herondale. The girl that always had been an outcast was now getting married

to a man that looked like a freaking god.

She smiled, with her cheeks almost hurting but that didn't matter. She

wanted to cry and laugh at the same time; she wanted to dance around in her

underwear singing her favorite song. But she couldn't, she needed to pick up

her flowers and then make her way downstairs where Isabelle, Maia and

Camille would be waiting for her.

Clary took a deep breath and picked up the flowers, before taking one last

glance at the mirror and then making her way downstairs, toward her future

as Mrs. Herondale.

End of flashback

"I hate wearing ties" Jordan said, his hands pulling at the gray tie around

his neck.

"Then why do you wear it?" Jace asked.

They were at an art convention; it had been Clary's idea and Jace had said

yes if he could bring Jordan and Maia, two of his old college friends. Clary

had of course said yes.

"Maia told me to," Jordan answered and Jace smirked, his friend was really

whipped.

"So now you're just doing everything she tells you to?" Jace asked amused.

Jordan shot him an evil glare, "If it makes her happy, then yes." Jordan

said matter-of-factly.

"Okay," Jace responded with a laughing tone.

"Besides, if Clary asked you to wear a tie, wouldn't you say yes?" Jordan

protested.

"Of course I would, but I actually like wearing ties." Jace told him.

"Of course you would, because who wouldn't like to get strangled by a piece

of cloth?" Sarcasm dripping from Jordan's voice.

Jace just chuckled and took another sip from his Champaign glass. It had

been a long week; there had been a few problems at work. Clary had repainted

the whole apartment and bought a new couch (after her accidently splattered

paint all over it). He had also spent a lot of time with Jordan, he didn't

really know why, but it felt good to have some guy time. After all, he and

Clary had spent quite some time together.

Jace smiled at that thought.

They were supposed to visit Doctor Stockweather again the day after

tomorrow, and Jace was pretty sure this was going to be their last visit.

It wasn't because he didn't like the doctor... okay it was, but seriously

the guy was a couples' therapist and he called himself a doctor. Besides, he

annoyed Jace, more than the fact that Clary once, on accident, colored his

hair pink.

Flashback

"Oh no," Clary whispered, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes growing

big.

"What..?" Jace asked, he could slowly feel the dread creeping up on him,

"What is it?"

"I promise you I can fix this, just don't turn around, okay!?" Clary said,

her hands shaking a little.

"Why can't I turn around?" Jace asked, but before Clary could say anything

he had already done it, and he could feel how the color from his face slowly

disappeared.

His hair was pink.

His fucking hair was pink.

His fucking golden curly hair was a hot electric pink.

He looked like a freaking umpa-lumpa with pink hair.

It was almost as gay as Twilight.

"Clary...what happened?" His voice sounded hoarse, the shock not completely

over.

"I can fix that, I promise you I can fix it." Clary said, "Maybe I picked up

the wrong shampoo? So there would some kind of cure... right?"

Jace almost wanted to cuddled her and tell her that it wasn't her fault and

that everything would be okay. She looked too freaking cute, when she was

biting her lip like that, but Jace wasn't going to. His hair was pink and it

was the most unmanly color he could think of, even Magnus knew that.

End of flashback

Jace looked over the crowd, hoping to see a head of familiar red curls.

He smiled when he saw them; she was talking with an older man and pointing

at one of the paintings.

"How's it going with the two of you?" Jordan asked, even if the two of them

had spent so much time together, there still were some things they hadn't talked about; the Clary-thing was one of them. "Better, but you know..." Jace said, trailing off. Jordan just looked at him, a silent conversation happening between them. "Yeah... I do." Jordan said after some time and Jace supposed that that was the reason of why they were friends. Because Jordan knew, and he always would.

OMG i don't know if any of you have read it yet but Clockwork princess just came out and it is amazing, and since i actually just finished i can say that it is one of the best endings ever made! an i am also making a short fic on it, just to get it out of my system :) anyway i hope you all liked this chapter (i did) and since there will only be a few more, i have started a new ff and a now looking for any betas since the one i got is now playing softball(i think that was it) and i really don't want to take to much of her free time since i think that it is pretty cool when you are a into some kind of sport (even if i kind of hate it) see ya all soon Eva


	18. Chapter 18

Clary looked at the little white stick in her hand, the cold feeling of dread bubbling up inside her. This couldn't be true, she thought, not again. _Later_ "So I'm picking you up at 3, right?" Jace asked. Clary just nodded and smiled, and then she kissed him lightly on his cheek. The moment Jace walked out the door, Clary ran to the bathroom, throwing up her breakfast and everything else that had been in her stomach. She had started vomiting yesterday, and since Clary wasn't one to get sick, she had taken a test just to be sure. It had been positive. Clary had never been more scared. It had brought back memories that she wanted to forget: things she had pressed down in her mind, hoping they would never surface again. But somewhere in the universe, someone hated her. She didn't know if she could tell Jace, after all she hadn't told him last time. Jace looked at the time, it was almost 12, and their appointment at the shrink was at 1.30 pm. He should pick up Clary, he thought, but the idea of seeing the annoying doctor again was as appealing as it should have. Actually it shouldn't even be appealing. He got up from his stool, picked up his jacket and walked out of his office. "Jasmine," he called when he walked out, his blond secretary looking up from her desk. "What can I do for you, Mr. Herondale?" She asked-her tone quirky as always. Jace had no idea how her boyfriend could stand it, actually he had no idea how she even got a boyfriend. "I'm going out, I will be back around 3 and if anyone important calls tell them they can reach me on my work phone." "Of course, Mr. Herondale." she said, her blond head bobbing up and down. "Oh and Jessie," He called over his shoulder, "Ask someone to get my car ready." The elevator opened with a Bing and Jace walked into the small space, Jasmines' voice following him saying that everything would be ready when he came down, and then the doors closed. When Jace reached Clary's studio, the big polished floor to ceiling windows shined in the mayday New York sun. Jace had always like the building, it reminded him of his childhood home in the suburbs; the big mansion he had grown up in had always felt like an adventure to him, the big rooms the tall windows and the red bricks, and the chandelier that had it place in the foyer, the tinkling glass always shining like the sun. And somehow the redbrick building with the polished windows reminded him of that, and Jace thought that that had been the reason why he had bought it for Clary. Said redhead stood in front of the gallery, her hair up in a lose knot, her coat a deep shade of green. He could see her cream colored pants underneath her coat, and her black heels adding a few inches to her high. A handbag was slung over her shoulder and she was fiddling with her phone, her face wearing a deep look of concentration. He smiled at that, her nose all scrunched up and her eyebrows knitted together. He drove up to the curb and rolled down his window. "Waiting for someone?" he asked, and smiled when she jumped. "Oh god, you almost gave me a heart attack." her hand had gone to her heart and she let out a breath. "But yes, if you must know, I'm waiting for my husband." She said and winked at him. "Well if he's late, then maybe you should just go with me." Jace smiled, loving their little role-play. "Maybe you're right," she said, "but hurry, it wouldn't be good if he saw us together." she smiled walked around the car and opened the door to the passenger seat. "I missed you," she said leaning over and kissed him lightly on his lips. "I missed you too," he said, enjoying the warmth of her breath on his face, "Always." he finished, before driving into the traffic of Manhattan. The office smelled like wax candles, Clary hated that smell. Jace and she were sitting on the couch in Dr. Steakweather's office, the doctor himself not there yet.

"I hate this," Jace mumbled.

"I know," she said and put her hand onto one of his in a reassuring gesture,

he smiled at her at turned his hand up so that it was palm against palm, his

hand now holding hers.

"Maybe it's the last time," he said quietly.

"Maybe." Clary answered.

There was a click and the door opened.

"Mr. and Mrs. Herondale, ready to begin?" Hodge asked.

* * *

so hello again :) i really hope that this chapter won't be all messed up! if it is then let med know and i will fix it :)


	19. Chapter 19

"The two of you look happy," Hodge said and he meant it.

The couple in front of him had changed a lot since the last time. They sat

together, close to each other, with Jace's arm around Clary and Clary's hand

on Jace's knee. They looked happy, and Hodge was glad for the process; he

had been afraid that he was going to reinvent the whole relationship. He had

done that with some couples- there had even been a fake wedding with some.

"We are," Jace said, for once he didn't sound annoyed or irritated, he

sounded relaxed and almost at ease. Clary on the other hand, looked a bit

tense.

"Sounds good, how has your week been?" Hodge asked, eyeing Clary; she seemed

a bit off.

"Fine," Jace said. It was short, but not uninviting like before.

"Nice, now I think we should talk about the future, Clary what do you

think?" Hodge looked at the redhead.

"About what?" Clary asked, her voice was light, but somewhere inside

something seemed a little off, like she wasn't really there.

"The future," Hodge answered.

"Oh, I think it's going to be okay," Clary said and smiled scooting closer

to Jace, "Right honey?"

"Yeah," Jace said looking at Clary with adoring eyes, "I think we're going

to be all right."

Right there, Hodge saw it, the little uncertain glint in Clary's eyes.

He knew it was mean, but it was his job to bore into it.

"So Clary tell me, what kind of plans do you have for the future?" Hodge

asked, feeling the short pleasure of triumph when he once again saw the

uncertainty in Clary's eyes.

"Oh you know, I think we should just take one day at the time," she smiled,

but it didn't reach her eyes.

"That sounds nice," Hodge said and looked down at his notes from the last

session, "Clary how are you feeling about the whole baby thing?" he asked;

he saw Jace tense slightly, but that wasn't where his attention was. No, it

was on Clary, the way she had nearly flinched when he had said the word

baby.

"Um, you know," She said, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, "I don't

really know."

This caught the attention of Jace. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just don't really know what to think yet." Clary answered.

"So what you don't want to have kids? Clary I thought we talked about this."

Jace said.

" we did, it's just-"

"It's just what Clary?" Jace asked, he sounded a bit desperate and Hodge

thought that it was very interesting to see another side of him.

"I. Jace I just..." Clary's eyes started to get wet and a panicked look

crossed Jace's face.

"Oh god, I don't know Jace, I'm so sorry." the tears started to fall, and

Hodge felt weirdly uncomfortable. Hodge had dealt with a lot of crying

women, loud "discussions" and angry fights between husband and wife. But

this seemed just a bit to intimate.

"I-" Clary took a deep breath, "I was pregnant Jace."

Jace looked at her, and if Hodge had to be honest he would say that Jace

looked completely clueless.

"I know, when you were in high school and dated that ass Sebastian."

"No Jace, after that." Clary's voice was trembling and Hodge gave her a

Kleenex; she took it gladly.

"You have experienced douche bag boyfriends more than once?" he asked again,

still a look of total confusion plastered to his face.

"Yes Jace," she smiled a little, but quickly got serious again. "But not

like that; 3 months ago I found out I was pregnant."

Jace looked at her with understanding forming on his face, "We were together

3 months ago."

Clary just nodded "Yeah, it was yours," she said, tears pouring down her

face like a waterfall, taking her mascara with it.

"What do you mean was?" Jace asked, his shoulders tensing up, "I lost it,"

she said, sobbing now, "I lost my little baby, I couldn't keep it, I-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jace asked, Hodge had thought the same thing.

If this was the perfect couple he had hoped it was, then why hadn't she told

him?

"Because you once said-"

"I already told you Clary, I didn't mean it like that, so again why didn't

you tell me?" Jace didn't let Clary answer. He just continued, "Did you

really think you could keep it from me? Did you really think I wouldn't

notice? By the Angel Clarissa what did you think?" he was desperate even

Hodge could feel that now.

"I'm sorry I didn't think and I don't know-"

"Exactly Clarissa you don't know. Were you just going to leave me, once your

stomach got too big to hide?" a look of pure angst crossed Clary's face when

Jace said that.

"No Jace I would never-"

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" Jace's voice had risen during the

conversation and Hodge was pretty sure that everyone in the whole building

could hear the young man.

"You know, it's not just your baby, it's ours okay? We made it together and

you didn't trust me enough to tell me, you didn't love me enough to let me

know." Jace looked at her for a second, taking in her trembling and sobbing

form.

His voice dropped when he continued. "Why didn't you tell me . just

why?"

"I'm so sorry Jace." Clary had stopped trying to reason with him.

"Are you really?" he asked and Hodge saw the self-hatred and the feeling of

being betrayed in every line of Jace's face.

"Yes, Jace please listen. I am so sorry and you're right I should have told

you." Clary said, her eyes begging him to understand.

"I love you so much Clary, but." Jace took a deep breath, "I hate you for

doing this to me."

Clary gasped, her hands flying to her face, covering her mouth.

"I don't know what to do Clary, I really don't. But I don't know if I can do

this. I don't know. I will never understand why you did what you did and

don't give me that bullshit with you being afraid." he said, and when he

could see that she was about to interrupt he continued, "Because it you

really loved me, you would have told me."

Jace got up from the couch, leaving a crying Clary behind.

"Get Isabelle to pick you up, I'm going back to work, and don't expect me to

come home tonight." Jace said before he walked out the door, closing it

behind him with a quiet click.

Clary still sat on the couch, her makeup ruined and her face and eyes red

from crying. Hodge didn't know what to do; he had known this wouldn't end

pretty. He had known that from the start when he had asked Clary about the

baby thing, but he hadn't expected this. Not with this couple.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart," Hodge said, giving Clary another tissue.

"He's gonna come around."

"But what if he doesn't?" Clary asked, she sounded broken.

"He will trust me; he loves you too much not to."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked and looked at him, her green eyes wet

with unshed tears.

"Just trust me," Hodge said while he got up, "Now I think you should call

your friend and go home. You can call me when both of you are up to it

again."

"You know, I didn't even get to tell him the most important part." Clary

said.

"And what is that?"

"I'm pregnant again," there was a small smile hidden under all those tears,

but it wasn't a happy one: it was sad and filled with dread.

Hodge felt the sour sting in his heart, the one he so rarely got, the one

that meant that he really felt what his patients were going through and he

didn't like it.

* * *

AND BAM! the End...  
no don't worry it's not ending yet ;) i hope you all liked it :)

Eva


	20. Chapter 20

It was 8 pm; outside the sky was dark, but not black. In New York the sky

was never black; there would always be light. But even if Jace lived in the

city that never slept, the city full of light and people, he still felt

alone, dark, empty, and betrayed.

He was still at his office, the lights were out and the Herondale Inc.

building was sleeping. All except for him.

Clary hadn't told him, he still couldn't believe it. She had been carrying

his child and she hadn't told him. She had lost his kid and she hadn't cried

on his shoulder.

He had no idea where to go, because he didn't want to go home. Magnus and

Alec were in France; he couldn't go to Simon because Isabelle would be there

(and Isabelle was Clary's friend), and there was of course Jordan and Maia,

both of them friends of Jace and not Clary.

Jace had known Jordan and Maia since their first year of college. Jordan had

shared some classes with Simon, but Simon had always been the geek, so when

Simon had introduced Jordan to Jace the two boys had instantly hit it off.

It had been Jordan and Jace who had gotten so drunk that they had sneaked

into the principal's office, painted his desk pink, and filled the cabinets

with Magnus' glitter. Simon had picked them up at the police station.

Jace had getting to know Maia through her ex-boyfriend Daniel. They had met

at a party and since Maia always had been a tomboy, she had fitted right in.

When Maia had found out that Daniel had cheated on her with one of the girls

from his class, it had been Jordan and Jace who had beat him up and Simon

had bailed them out. After that the group had done many crazy things, like

the road trip during summer break in their junior year.

There had been parties which had ended with a drunken Magnus running naked

down the streets; again Simon had picked him up at the police station.

Actually every party or "good idea" had ended with Simon picking someone up

at the police station. In the end every police officer had known Simon on an

almost friendly basis.

It had been in the end of senior year when Jace had needed help with fixing

his car. He had called Simon but the nerd didn't pick up; he didn't want to

call Magnus (a car full of glitter didn't seem as appealing as it could,) so

Jace had gone out to look for Jordan. He had finally found him, but he had

also found something else, or rather someone.

Flashback

Jace walked down the hall. Muffled sounds from the different rooms followed

him down. He stopped in front of Jordan's door; he knew it wasn't locked, it

never was. He pulled down the handle and pushed the door open.

"Hey Jordan doing some-" Jace stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening

and his blood running cold. This, he thought, was like his worst nightmare

coming true.

In front of him, on Jordan's bed lay Jordan, butt naked. Of course Jace had

seen Jordan naked before, but Jordan wasn't alone. He was with a girl, but

not just any girl. It was Maia and just like Jordan, she was naked too. It

was like seeing your parents having sex in the kitchen. Maia was covering

her chest with a pillow, her legs still around Jordan's middle.

Jace made a very un-masculine sound from the back of his throat.

"Would you mind?" Jordan asked raising an eyebrow. Jace opened his mouth

trying to say something, but nothing came out so he closed it again.

"I will explain later Jace, but would you let us finish here first?" Jordan

asked again, this time he sounded like he was talking to a 3 year old, and

in that moment Jace really did feel like a little kid. Maia just nodded,

pointing at the door with her eyebrows raised. So Jace did as he was told,

probably for the first time in his life.

End of flashback

Later Jordan had come to Jace's dorm and told him why he and Maia hadn't

said anything. Jace of course didn't really have anything against it, but

the picture of two of his best friends in bed together had kind of grossed

him out. It was also that moment that Jace had realized that Maia was a

girl.

Jace looked up from the papers on his desk. Jordan and Maia would always be

his friends; they would know what to do about Clary and they would

understand. He slowly got up from his seat and picked up his phone from the

desk, dialing the number that he had known since college.

Jordan picked up after the first ring, just like always. "Hey dude, what's

up?" he asked, he sounded a bit distracted and Jace could hear Maia laugh in

the background.

"What are you doing right now?" Jace asked, walking around his desk and

picking up his coat.

"Hanging out with Maia, why?" Jordan asked, suddenly concerned.

That was the problem with friends, Jace thought; they always knew when

something was wrong.

"Mind if I join?" Jace asked, walking out of his office and locking the door

behind him. "Clary and I-we're not really.." Jace trailed of, not really

knowing what to say. But he didn't have to, Jordan already knew.

"Sure, I'll find some beers and then we can talk." Jordan said.

"Yeah," Jace said, swallowing hard "Sounds good."

There wasn't any "bye" or "see you soon", Jace just ended the call and

walked into the elevator, closing his eyes and hoping that his friends would

have some answers. He really needed that now.

* * *

hello here is the next chapter hope you like it :)

Eva


	21. Chapter 21

21 He still remembered the look she had giving him the first day they met: her big green eyes looking into his and his heart had missed a beat. But now sitting in Jordan and Maia's couch, everything seemed different somehow. He didn't really know why, it was just this feeling inside of him, like he was looking at his own life through a wall of glass. Like he was looking into a mirror and saw all the things he didn't want to see; that maybe things with Clary would have to end. That send a jolt of pain through his heart, but he knew he was right. He couldn't keep pretending that everything was okay. Because it wasn't and right now it seemed like it never would be. Maia was looking at him. She sat on the couch opposite from him, her long legs were crossed and a cup of steaming hot coffee sat in front of her. Jordan was beside Maia, a look of deep concern on his face. Jace had been there for almost an hour and yet the man with the mouth of the devil hadn't spoken a word. Jordan and Maia were concerned-this had never happened before. "Jace," Jordan tried, he didn't really know what to do. Never had he seen his friend like this. Jace looked up at the sound of his name. He didn't really know what to do, but Maia and Jordan had always been there, so of course he had gone here: a safe place. "I don't know what to do," he whispered and looked Jordan in the eye, "I have no idea if I'm even doing the right thing." Jace's voice sounded almost broken and he hated it. Never before had anyone made him sound like this, all ruined and needy. When Jace had been younger he had always thought of himself as invincible, but even superman has his weaknesses. And Jace's weakness was a little redhead. "I love her," Jace said, "And yet she does something like that." Jace couldn't understand it, wasn't love trust and believing in each other? "Jace, I'm sure Clary loves you too," Maia said, concern laced around every word she said. Jace looked over at her; Maia looked almost desperate. "How can you be so sure? It was you who told me what love is! Remember?" Jace asked, his voice hoarse. Both Jordan and Maia sighed, the noise heavy in the silent room. Flashback "Jace, come on!" Maia pleaded, but Jace just shook his head, a small smile playing at his lips. "Why not?" Maia almost whined and that was enough for Jace; he almost burst with laughter. He really couldn't believe that Maia was sounding like a girl. They were walking down the street, they were about to meet Jordan and Simon at a small bar downtown. Maia had somehow heard about Clary; Jace had no idea how since he had done his best to keep it quiet. But apparently you couldn't keep a secret from your friends, especially if one of those friends was named Magnus Bane. "Why do you want to know?" Jace asked, still chuckling. "Because your record when it comes to girls is one day," Maia said. "That is a lie," Jace said, completely sure of himself. "No Jace, it's not. You have had flings and hook up friends, but never a girlfriend for more than one day. And you only say that to get laid," Maia said, stepping in front of Jace and stopping him. "Now tell me Jace: who is she?" Jace stepped around her and continued walking, "I thought you already knew," he said, "No I only know what Magnus told me," Maia said and continued to walk beside him. "Which is?" Jace asked, bracing himself for Magnus' gossip. "Her name is Clary and you spend all your time with her." Maia said triumphantly. It wasn't as bad as Jace had thought; sometimes Magnus went a little overboard. Like that one time when he had told everybody that Simon was going to die, but actually Simon had just had the flu. "Well there isn't really much more than that," Jace waved his hand in a dismissing gesture. "You're lying," Maia said simply. "There is so much more than that you just don't want to the tell us. The question is: why?" she asked and looked at him. Jace sighed, he knew that he could trust Maia; she wouldn't tell anyone with a heartbeat who wanted to listen. "Fine, I don't want you guys to ruin her, you know?" Jace said carefully, he didn't want to sound like a total wiener. "Ruin her?" Maia sounded a bit offended, "How are we supposed to ruin her?" Jace just raised his eyebrows. "Okay I get it, you think that we would make a bad first impression," Maia said, "but still!" "You don't get it," Jace said, "I don't think that you guys would be bad influence, it's , she is special and I don't want her to think all kinds of bad thinks about me, you know?" Maia didn't say anything so Jace just continued, "I mean Clary she's innocent and pure, and no offense but we are not and I don't want her to run away." "I know," Maia said, she always sounded like she was smiling and Jace turned his head to look at his friend. "What are you smiling about?" Jace asked, a little concerned that maybe Maia was going crazy. "I think you're in love," the brunette simply said. Jace froze for a second, standing complete still while Maia just kept walking. "What?" Jace asked, before pulling it together again and followed Maia. "You heard me. You, the great Jace Herondale, are in love with Clary no-face," Maia said, sounding way too pleased with herself. "First, I'm not in love; second, why no-face? And third; I knew you thought I was great I mean who doesn't?" Maia just rolled her eyes at his statement. "First: yes you are. Second: none of us know her. And third: you think you are great. I was just mocking you," Maia said in the same tone that she had just used. "You just think that you are sooo funny," Jace said, "but still, I'm not in love with Clary I for her.a lot." Jace knew he didn't sound convincing, he didn't even believe it himself. He knew that the feelings he had for Clary was more than just him caring for her. Maia was probably right, but still if anyone knew it his reputation would forever be ruined. But who cares? A tiny voice whispered inside his head, but he quickly dismissed it. "Besides, how would you know if I were in love?" he asked. Maia just laughed.

"Do you trust her? Do you want her to be safe? Do you want the best for her

no matter what?" Maia asked him, Jace just nodded. He trusted Clary more

than his friends; he wanted her to be safe and even if it killed him, wanted

the best for her.

"But again why do you think-"

"Because Jace that is what love is. When you want the best for that one

special person and right now that person is Clary." Maia interrupted and

smiled at him, "We're at the bar again, better be all macho before the

others catches you," Maia said before opening the glass door, her laughter

echoing in Jace's head.

End of flashback

"We know Jace, but still you should talk to her this out. Jace I

know you can do it," Jordan said, he sounded so sure like always.

"I know, but I 't," Jace said and looked at them. They looked happy,

Jordan had his arm around Maia's shoulder and she was leaning against him.

Jace felt a sting; he missed Clary and he missed sitting like that even if

it made you look completely whipped and sappy. He still wanted it and he

wanted it with Clary.

"We know," Maia said before getting up, "I'll make sure the guest room is

ready for you."

Jordan also got up "You can do this Jace, I know you and you don't give up

no matter what," Jordan patted Jace's shoulder before walking after Maia.

Jace could hear them talk; a quiet sea of noise drifted towards him, but he

couldn't make out the words.

He knew that Jordan was right, but right now everything seemed too dark and

hopeless.

"I know what I said Jace," Maia came back and said, "but sometimes when you

love someone you get scared of hurting them." Jace was pretty sure he knew

what she meant, but still he felt like someone had torn his heart out.

"Jace I think that Clary was afraid of disappointing you," Jordan added.

"How, she could never disappoint me, she's everything," Jace said; his

throat was dry and he felt like he was still crying, but he wouldn't do it,

not now.

* * *

hello :9 so i hope it was long enough :)

next chapter will be up next week and i hope you liked it :)

Eva


	22. Chapter 22

The apartment felt cold and big without Jace.

Actually everything seemed cold; even her own body. Clary lay buried under a

dozen blankets and duvets, but she was still trembling. She knew it was her

own fault, but she had never thought that it would end like it had.

She pulled his pillow closer to her; it smelled like him. Like sunshine and

spice . She knew that she was pathetic; here she was lying under a

tower of blankets, hugging a pillow so tight to her chest that it was like a

life raft.

Her chest hurt and her head felt clouded, and she had no idea what time it

was. Yet she was strangely aware that the sun was shining from the other

side of the curtains.

She heard the distant sound of the New York morning traffic, the humming

from the cars, and the yells from the people. Her eyes felt sore (she didn't

even know that eyes could feel that way,) and the only thing she wanted to

do was to die, except she couldn't.

She was pregnant, again, and she felt responsible for the little bundle of

life that was inside of her. She hadn't told Isabelle, even though she had

wanted to so badly. When her friend had come to pick her up from therapy

after Jace had left, Clary had just cried. Actually she had cried ever since

he had left her and Isabelle had just let her. Clary knew that all this mess

was her fault; she also knew that Isabelle knew, everyone did, but nobody

said it.

A quiet sob escaped her lips; the sound was almost too much in the silent

space. She pulled the pillow tighter to her chest.

She didn't know how long she had lain in bed when a noise startled her.

It was the faint rustling of keys from outside the door. Normally she

wouldn't have been able to hear. But every door in the apartment was open,

so when the keys were pushed into the keyhole she sat up.

For a moment there were tiny black dots dancing in her vision; she sat there

for a moment and waited for them to disappear. Then just as quickly as she

had sat up she almost jumped out of the bed. She moved as quickly as she

could, since both her legs were asleep and her whole body felt heavy.

She stumbled through the hall and ended in the living room before she heard

the familiar sound of Italian leather shoes on the wooden floors of their

home.

Her breath hitched and she mentally braced herself for what there was to

come. Why did she have to run to him like some desperate high school whore?

Maybe because she was, she thought, desperate not to be a whore.

When he walked in Clary felt her knees getting weak, but not in a good way.

He looked tired, his shoulders were slumped and his hair was messed up,

again not in a good way. He also looked pale; in all the years that Clary

had known him he had never looked pale. Never.

He looked up; his golden eyes looked unusually dull. It felt like she had a

fist clenched around her heart, and it hurt seeing him like this. It was

even worse knowing that it was her fault.

"Clary," he said, his voice sounded strained and hollow.

".Hey," she said her voice mirroring his.

Clary almost took a step towards him, but stopped herself. What if he didn't

want her, she thought, I don't even want myself!

The thought hurt, but it was true. She hated herself for what she had done

to him, but then again she had been so scared.

" talk," Jace finally said, his voice almost a whisper, "I

can't do this any longer. I love you and I don't think I can live without

you, but." his voice broke and he had to take a moment before he continued,

"I don't think I can keep living like this."

Clary's heart stopped, but it wasn't really a surprise. She knew it had come

to this, even if it was the thing she dreaded the most.

"Why did you do it, Clary?" Jace asked, he sounded lost.

"I was so scared, Jace," she was almost begging. "Everyone told me I

couldn't do it and they were right, I ruined it Jace," tears were now

seeping down her face, and a hurt expression crossed Jace's face.

"Who said that, Clary?" he asked "Why would anyone say that?" the last part

sounded like something he was saying to himself.

"My mother," Clary said, the lump in her throat so big that she couldn't

even breathe. "And yours, too," the broken expression on her face made

Jace's heart ache.

Flashback

Clary looked down at herself: the white silk felt like butterfly wings

against her skin. She couldn't help but smile.

In a few minutes the doors in front of her would open and Jace would be on

the other side. She wanted to run to him right now, but knew she couldn't.

Soon her father would stand beside her and lead her down the aisle. The

smile on her face only got bigger.

"Don't look too happy," A voice said. Clary turned her head and saw her mom

standing in the corner, an alien expression on her face.

"Why?" Clary asked, a clueless expression on her face.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Jocelyn asked, taking a step

towards her daughter. Clary had always been told that she looked like her

mother. Both had long auburn hair, even though Clary's tended to be redder

in the sunlight; they also shared the same eye color: a bright emerald

green.

"I don't know what you mean." Clary asked.

"Sweetheart, I love you, this really right? I mean look at him; is

this really the life you want?" Jocelyn had never really liked Jace, but

Clary had just always thought that it was her mother's protectiveness. Now

it seemed like something else.

"The man is gorgeous, dear. What if you can't live up to that?" Clary gasped

at her mother words.

"I love him," Clary said, "and he loves me. That's all that matters." Clary

tried to sound strong, but inside of her a tiny voice was telling her the

same thing as her mother.

Could she do this?

Was this right?

What if something went wrong?

"I know," the older woman said, "And so does Celine, but the fairytale isn't

going to last forever, and one day you're going to wake up and think: did I

do the right thing?" Jocelyn smiled a sad smile, one that made her look

older than she already was.

"Don't say we didn't warn you dear; I only want the best for you." and with

those words Jocelyn pushed one of the doors open and walked into the main

room in the church.

Clary was complete frozen for a second; even her heart felt like it had

momentarily stopped. She was pretty sure that no one had ever been told that

on the day of their own wedding, ever. She wanted to scream but was too

shocked to do anything.

Breath Clary, she told herself, Jace loves you no matter what, and that's

all that matters!

"There you are," her father's voice broke through to her and she turned her

head to see the older man walking in, fiddling with his cufflinks.

He smiled at her, but when he saw her expression he stopped.

"Not getting cold feet are you?" he asked, his eyebrows drawn together,

"It's a little late for that, love."

Clary shook her head, pushing all her doubts into a little black box in the

far corners of her mind. "I'm fine," she smiled, or at least tried to, "I'm

just a little nervous."

Valentine chuckled and smiled, "Good, now let's go get you married shall

we?" he asked taking her arm with his.

From the other side of the wooden doors music started playing. Isabelle,

Maia and Camille rushed in from one of the side rooms, putting themselves in

front of Clary. All three girls looked awfully busy, doing the last minute

touches on the bouquets Clary had picked out for the occasion. The doors

slowly opened and the talk died down as the bridesmaids made their way down

the aisle followed by the bride and her father.

End Flashback


	23. Chapter 23

Her knees buckled out from under her and she fell to the ground. Jace saw her fall and reacted in instinct: he catches her. His arms went around her and he felt her sob against his chest.

"I am so sorry, Jace." she cried, "They were right; I ruined it," she clutched his wrinkled shirt in her hands and looked up at him. "I ruined us." her voice broke and so did his heart.

He felt the anger slowly burning its way through him. Why had they told Clary that? How dare they make her feel like she wasn't good enough? The angels would know that it was the other way around; it wasn't Clary who was the bad one, but Jace himself. Before Clary, everything had been meaningless to him, of course he had friends that he cared about and they cared about him. But still, Clary had been the light in his darkness, she still was.

"Look at me, please." Jace whispered.

"Why?" Clary asked "You must hate me for all the things I did. I didn't tell you I was pregnant and I made you believe I didn't trust you," she broke down again, tears running down her already wet cheeks.

He felt how she shuddered in his arms, how she trembled like a leaf, and how her voice sounded strained and ruined. Not like it usually did-not like sunshine and summer.

"Look at me," he whispered, glad that his voice didn't break. He wasn't sure his heart was beating; the only thing he was aware was _**her.**_ How her small form felt and how he hurt for her. When he had first met her, he had never thought that it would ever end like this…_**No!**_ He thought to himself, this wasn't going to end. Yes, it was screwed up now, but they would fight. Damn it, he would fight. For her, always for _**her**_.

"Please just look at me," he said again, his voice a bit more calm. She looked up at him, her green eyes red and puffy, she sniffed.

"Do you remember my vows?" he asked, slowly raising one of his hands and removed a curl from her face. She sucked in a breath at his touch.

"You remember, don't you?" he asked, desperately needing to hear her say something.

_**Flashback**_

Jace had never been a patient man, especially not now. She stood before him, her hair down in soft waves and the white dress flowing down her hips and legs. He wanted to grab her and get out of the church. But he didn't because this meant a lot to her. He didn't really know why, personally he had been fine with putting his name on a piece of paper and then taking her away somewhere remote where nobody could get to them. But no, he would have to wait until later.

The priest was still talking nonsense and even if Jace had wanted to listen, he wouldn't have been able to. She was just too beautiful. She just there barely a foot away from him and yet, it felt like she wasn't close enough. It always felt like that.

It was their wedding day, and Jace knew it meant a lot to Clary to do it the right way, so he had agreed to the church and venue and all the other stuff she wanted. After all, it made her happy.

He had been nervous for a moment when she had walked in with Valentine and the girls. She had looked pale and shaken and he had been afraid that she had gotten cold feet, but the moment her eyes had met his, he had smiled at her she had relaxed. The rosy color he loved came back to her cheeks.

He smiled at her again; silently cursing the priest in his head for being so slow. She smiled back at him, biting her lip. His eyes fell to said lip and something inside him stirred. The image of her lips on his and another important part of his anatomy made his stomach clench. This time he cursed himself, thinking about BJ's in God's house was something his mother would have lectured him about.

His came back to reality when he heard the priest say his name.

"Jace Herondale, you may now speak your vows." he said in an authoritative tone.

Jace nodded and looked Clary deep in the eyes. He began, "I vow to love you through everything, to love you for better or worse, to stay by your side for good times and for bad, to hold you through the night, to go through ash and fire, ice and water, to move heaven and earth for you, to go through hell and back, to be by your side and laugh at your jokes." a small giggle escaped her lips, "and I vow to cherish you in every way I can and be the man you deserve." he finished his speech and heard all the oh-ing and ah-ing. Clary's eyes were glassy, and a single tear slid down her cheek.

Maybe the vows were okay, he thought as Clary opened her mouth to speak.

"I vow to always be by your side, to hold and love you through everything, to smile when you smile and to share your tears, to be there for better or worse, to accept you and everything you stand for, to be the woman you deserve and the wife you need, to love you unconditionally and to stand by your side when no one else will." she smiled, "Also to be with you and that big head of yours." this time he couldn't help but smile. "And to just… be there." she finished.

Jace could feel his heart thump in his chest and smiled down at Clary who was beaming up at him.

"I now declare you husband and wife." the priest said.

Finally, Jace thought. And before the priest could say anything else, Jace grabbed Clary's hips and kissed her.

_**End of flashback**_

Clary looked up at him, her eyes big.

"I love you Clary, you mean everything to me and I know it's hard sometimes, but we are going to figure it out. I promise." he said.

Clary flung herself at him and buried her head in his neck.

"I am so sorry," she whispered, "And I love you to so, so much."

He felt her breath against his neck, and before she could do anything else he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

He dumped her on the bed, and he barely noticed the mountain of pillows and blankets. Then he kissed her.

Her mouth was soft and she tasted like tears and something sweet, something that was purely Clary.

"Promise me something," he whispered against her lips.

"Anything," she whispered back, her hands going to his hair.

"No more couples therapy," she let out a short laugh, short because his kiss silenced her.

"And no more secrets Clary, please," he said, and looked into her deep green eyes, she nodded and he kissed her, but this time she pushed him away.

For a millisecond he thought that his heart was going to stop. Why had she pushed him away?

"Jace," she said, a small smile at her lips. He relaxed again.

"What Sweetie?"

"I'm pregnant."

The end….. (Epilogue coming soon)

_The last chapter! :o don't worry there will be a short epilogue _

_I really want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They really gave me the push I needed to write this story __ thank for all your thoughts and all the positive words, you guys have no idea how much they meant to me! And thank you for all the advice_

_Also I vary big thank you to my beta for fixing my spelling and really bad grammar_

_I hope all of you will also read my next story__ (it will be up soon after the epilogue)_

_Love  
Eva _


	24. Chapter 24

The Herondales

Emma reached up on the tip of her toes, trying to reach the silver plate; the one with the cookies on it. She tried to reach it with her hand, stretching her arm as much as she could.

She mumbled a word she had heard her dad use when he accidently walked on her brother Julian's Legos. Mom has said it was a bad word, never to be used. But mom wasn't there and Emma couldn't reach those cookies.

She had watched her mom bake them, had seen how her dad had leaned over and kissed her before he took Julian to baseball practice. Now dad and Julian weren't home and mom, well she wasn't there so… she was free to take whatever she wanted, and right now she wanted her cookies.

Emma tried again, almost climbing up on the kitchen counter, trying to get one of her mother's chocolate chip pieces of heaven. She could reach them, if she had longer arms or Julian.

Emma sighed, who was she kidding? She needed her brother if she wanted anything! No 6 year old would suddenly get long arms; unless she was some kind of super human or super hero. Like Iron Man.

"Emma?" a voice called. It was her mother. Emma jumped from the counter, trying not to look like she was doing anything she wasn't supposed to.

"Emma!" her mother called again.

"Yeah?" Emma called, walking towards the voice of her mother.

Her mother came into the kitchen; her red hair was up and there was blue paint on her nose. Emma smiled the most innocent smile she knew. That one smile that always made her dad buy her ice cream if he was picking her up from school.

"Dad called, he asked if we wanted pizza tonight," her mother said, "and I told him I would call him back after I asked you. So do you?"

Emma looked up at her mother. Pizza sounded like a good idea, of course not as good as the mountain of cookies on the counter, but still.

"I would like that" Emma said politely. Her mother smiled at her.

"Great, let me call dad and then we can set the table." Emma just nodded and smiled at her mom.

"Oh and honey?" her mom called, "If you want, we could have ice cream and cookies for dessert." Emma looked up at her mother, a beaming smile on her lips. Pizza, cookies AND ice cream, yes she would like that very much.

"Yes please," she smiled, jumping up and down.

"Okay sweetie, relax," her mother smiled placing her hand on Emma's head.

Her mother went into the kitchen, picking up the phone and dialing a number.

"Hey love… yeah I talked to Emma….yes we want pizza, are you going to pick it up?" Emma didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She climbed the stairs and turned down the corridor to her room. Her blue painted white carpet room.

Emma liked her room; her mother had painted the walls to look like the ocean, all blues and light greens. The windows were tall and the carpet white, and when Emma sat down in the middle of her room it felt like being under the water, looking up and see the sun shining through the waves. Emma loved it.

Once her mom and dad had taken her and Julian on a vacation, they had been on an airplane for hours and mom had told them that they were going to a land called Spain. Emma had hated the long flight, she wasn't like Julian who could sit still for hours and draw with their mom or read with their dad. No, Emma needed to do something and the long flight had been worse than when aunt Izzy had made her wear a tutu.

But when they were there, mom and dad had taken her and Julian to the sea, and the water there had been so clear and to nice that Emma had promised herself never to forget it.

Emma loved the sea; she loved the sound of the waves and the feeling of sand between her toes. But what she like the most was the freedom of the water, when her dad would throw her up in the air and catch her again or when Julian would teach her how to dive. Those were some of the best times.

Emma crawled onto her bed and reached under the pillow. When her hand came back she was holding her favorite adventure time comic, the one where Finn was holding his sword high. She loved that issue.

"Emma!" someone called. She couldn't help but smile, it was Julian's voice, "We're eating!"

"Coming!" she yelled back, before jumping down from her bed and walked out the door and down the stairs.

Julian sat at the table when Emma came down. He smiled at her and Emma couldn't help but grin back when she saw him, there were bits of grass stuck in his hair, and he looked like he had been rolling around in the dirt.

"What did mom say?" Emma asked.

"That I need a shower after dinner," Julian said, before he stood up and walked over to Emma, helping her up on her own chair.

"I don't need help," Emma protested, but Julian just smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

Julian was 4 years older than Emma, and was in every possible way an older brother, but even if Emma sometimes hated him for always standing in her shadow, she still really loved him.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" she asked, when Julian was sitting on his own chair again.

"In the kitchen, kissing I think," Julian said it like it was nothing, but Emma still made a face.

"Eww," Emma said, kissing wasn't really on her to-do list.

"Eww, what?" her dad suddenly asked as he was walking in from the kitchen. His light brown almost golden eyes shined with amusement.

"You were kissing Mom," Emma said; Julian rolled his eyes.

Her dad laughed, it was a sound Emma would never get tired of. It was one of those sounds that in her world meant family.

"One day honey, you are not going to mind kissing," her mother said, coming in from the kitchen carrying plates full of pizza. Her dad wasn't laughing anymore.

"Don't listen to your mother Em, all boys are gross and kissing is only for parents." Dad said sternly.

"Wow, thanks Dad," Julian said, "It's really nice knowing that your own dad thinks you're gross." Julian said it in a way that made Emma think that he was just joking, Julian sometimes did that and Emma thought it was kind of funny. It also reminded her of her dad.

"Sweetie, you are not gross," her mom said and picked some grass out of Julian's hair, before she winked at Emma.

"Thanks mom," Julian smiled.

"You're welcome," she said before kissing his cheek, "Now let's eat."

Emma looked at her family, at her mother's red hair and her father's golden eyes, at Julian's freckles and his superman shirt. She loved her family and she knew that they loved her, because that was just how the Herondales worked.

**IT IS DONE!**

**There may be a sequel, but right now I am working on something else, yes it is also TMI but with a bit of TID. The next fic will kind of like the movies Valentine's day and New Years Eve, with a lot of different stories who somehow ends up tighter **

**Until next time  
Eva**


End file.
